A Única
by Alice N.P.M
Summary: -Você não estava nos meus planos. E eu sei que eu também não estava nos seus.  Mas tudo muda, o tempo todo, não é mesmo?
1. Homework

Devo começar dizendo que se alguém me falasse que isso aconteceria um dia, mandaria o babaca pro inferno.

Sei que não sou uma pessoa fácil de se lidar, sou egocêntrica, admito, gosto de me sentir superior, mas isso é uma proteção que criei, preciso me fazer de forte para que ninguém perceba minha fragilidade, minha insegurança... Meu coração que grita desesperadamente pedindo por alguém que me entenda, que me aceite, um alguém que veja o que trago por dentro e não apenas o exterior. E esse alguém estava tão próximo...

Beth já havia nascido há alguns meses, e por mais que tentasse negar, um certo remorso me abatia em certas ocasiões, eu não seria capaz de cria-la? Não seria uma boa mãe? Mas logo espantava esses pensamentos, ela estava melhor com Shelby, teria uma ótima mãe, uma boa vida. E eu tinha o meu futuro pra me preocupar.

Larguei Puck logo após o nascimento, apesar de ter demonstrado um pouco de sensibilidade, ele não passava de um garoto com os hormônios a flor da pele, disposto a entrar no meio do primeiro par de pernas que aparecesse.

Ter sido mãe me fez amadurecer muito, isso é verdade. Mas é claro que voltaria ao colégio disposta a pisar em todos aqueles que riram de mim. E consegui, minha volta foi triunfal, voltando ao topo das Cherrios.

Mas mesmo voltando a ser popular, decidi permanecer no Glee Club, era difícil de explicar, mas estar com aquele bando de "perdedores" me fazia bem. E logo na segunda semana, nosso professor, Will Schuester, nos passou a lição de casa que mudaria minha vida... Para sempre.

E é aqui, que a história começa de verdade.

Estávamos aguardando o inicio do ensaio. Me encontrava sentada ao lado de Mercedes, não sei se conseguiria ter vencido a fase mais difícil da minha vida sem a mão que ela me estendeu, havíamos nos tornado grandes amigas. Eu também observava Finn, que estava mais afastado, em um canto, cabisbaixo. Sabia do mal que havia feito a ele e não esperava que me perdoasse tão cedo. Isso me fazia mal, era realmente um boa pessoa, e eu tinha por ele um carinho muito especial, o que me levou a olhar - com todo o meu desprezo - para Rachel, que se achava sentada mais a frente, obviamente ela tinha algo a ver com o mau estar de Finn, e isso me irritava profundamente. Foi então que (finalmente) Sr Schue chegou:

- Bom, pessoal, como todos sabem, logo teremos as seccionais. Vimos o ano passado que não é tão fácil... Bem, e eu, particularmente, percebi que muitas vezes o maior desafio que temos que enfrentar não esta no adversário, e sim nessa mesma sala.

Nesse momento, Rachel virou e me fitou profundamente, me deixando totalmente desconcertada, quer dizer, é certo que somos rivais, gostamos geralmente dos mesmo caras, mas o que aconteceu com aquele papinho de "Eu não te odeio" do ano passado? Bem, não tive outra escolha a não ser devolver o mesmo olhar.

- O que proponho à vocês, tem como objetivo acabar ou pelo menos tentar acabar com as rivalidades dentro do Novas Direções. Para isso, vou dividi-los em duplas, da minha escolha, e nas próximas semanas vocês trabalharam juntos. Nessa primeira semana quero que vocês se aproximem, visitem a casa um do outro, conheçam a familia, a vida, os problemas! Na quinta e na sexta-feira cada um cantará uma música que exemplifique suas impressões sobre o outro. Não para por aí, na próxima semana apresentarão um dueto, nos mostrando se algo mudou... Ou não.

O clima da sala ficou um tanto tenso, era certo que Sr Schue não escolheria 'amiguinhos' para formarem as duplas. E instintivamente olhei na direção daquela que imaginava que seria "minha parceira", e percebi no olhar confuso que Rachel me lançava, que ela também imaginava isso.

E não deu outra...

- Bom, vamos as duplas, Finn e Puck, Mercedes e Santana, Quinn e Rachel...

Não consegui prestar atenção no resto das duplas, a medida que Sr Schue ia anunciando os nomes, o coro de desaprovação ia aumentando, e é claro que me juntei a ele. Conviver mais do que o necessário com Rachel Berry era algo que não conseguia nem imaginar. Mas quando olhei pra ela, estava calada e olhando para os pés. Não sei bem o por que, mas nesse momento também me calei e permaneci sentada com os braços cruzados.

É engraçado, por mais que cada um tivesse um desafeto dentro do clube, quando paramos para pensar no conjunto aquilo se tornou válido. Pode não fazer sentido, mas foi só ai que percebi que todos estavam ali por que realmente gostavam daquilo. Não nos sentíamos perdedores quando estávamos juntos. Por mais que nos odiássemos.

Quando Sr Shue nos dispensou, todos sairam quase que imediatamente. Todos, exceto Rachel, que permanecia sentada no mesmo lugar. Bom, já que não havia outro jeito, fui em sua direção, não esquecendo, é claro, a rotineira hostilidade com que a tratava:

- Numero um, não pense que a partir de agora nos tornaremos amiguinhas. Numero dois, faremos isso da forma mais profissional possível. Se isso é para o bem do grupo, farei de bom agrado, descubro que a sua vida é mais insignificante do que eu imaginava, e depois canto uma canção que lhe diga o tamanho da minha pena. Numero três...

- Você não cansa disso?

- O que? - Você está sempre pisando em mim...Tentando me ferir... Olhando a sua amizade com a Mercedes, pensei que você tivesse mudado, mas não...

- Não sei se você lembra, mas você roubou meu namorado. Foi por causa da sua língua grande que o Finn terminou comigo!

- Ele terminou com você, por que você mentiu pra ele! Eu só contei, por que ele era tapado demais pra descobrir sozinho!

Um coisa que sempre me irritou na Rachel, era o fato dela sempre se sentir por cima, em qualquer discussão ou mesmo quando levava uma raspadinha na cara. Mas seu tom naquele momento demonstrava certo cansaço, ela não me encarava diretamente, e aquilo me deixava incomodada, o que me levou a diminuir meu tom. Suspirei. Essa foi a primeira vez que ela desmontou minhas defesas, ou no caso, meus ataques.

- Eu sei disso. Sei que ele não mereceu o que fiz a ele. E que não mereço seu perdão - Me sentei a o seu lado, olhando para o nada. Não havia motivos pra hostilidades naquele momento, de certa forma eu tinha que me aproximar, então era melhor tornar o clima entre nós ao menos suportável. Rachel pareceu surpresa com minha atitude e pela primeira vez me olhou.

- Todos erramos, mas é preciso coragem pra admitir e seguir em frente, com a cabeça erguida.

Então encarei seus olhos. Se eu tivesse que definir o momento em que tudo começou, votaria nesse. Havia algo diferente naquele olhos, mas do que o ar sonhador de sempre, havia um brilho... Um brilho triste é verdade, porém... Era lindo! Senti um incomodo no peito e, desconcertada, me levantei.

- Bem, você pode começar? Digo, quer "me conhecer" primeiro?

- Pode ser...

Raios! Onde estava o ar autoritário e mandão que aquela garota sempre teve? A velha Rachel já teria feito todo cronograma, e estaria torrando minha paciência nesse momento.

- Ah, Rachel, qual o seu problema? Era pra você estar bancando a chata mandona, com toda a "nossa" programação pronta já...

Nesse momento ela se levantou, me encarou de frente, olhando-me nos olhos:

- As pessoas mudam, era pra você estar la fora agora, pisando em quem quer que entrasse no seu caminho, e você está aqui, no clube dos perdedores, conversando com aquela que você sempre considerou a mais inferior do colégio.

- É você tem razão, mas todo mundo erra não é mesmo? E todo mundo tem o direito de seguir em frente...

Ela baixou os olhos, e eu continuei:

- Bem, você pode ir lá em casa hoje, te apresento minha mãe, minha casa e como eu vivo, se temos que fazer isso quero que seja o mais rápido possível...

Rachel apenas confirmou com a cabeça. Me dirigi até a porta, e antes que eu pudesse me segurar, virei-me e disse algo que nem mesmo tinha me dado conta até o momento:

- Eu não te acho inferior... Não mais!

Então ela sorriu, e eu me dei conta que fazia muito tempo que não a via sorrir, ou melhor, eu nunca havia visto-a sorrir, de verdade. E indo contra todos os meus princípios retribui o sorriso e sai, sem entender quase nada do que tinha acontecido ali.


	2. Suddenly I see

Cheguei em casa naquela tarde, indo direto pro meu quarto. Meia hora depois me peguei arrumando tudo compulsivamente. Então me joguei na cama.

- Céus, estou me fazendo de empregada só por que Rachel Berry vem até minha casa? Se recomponha Quinn!

Tomei banho, me vesti com cuidado. Me olhando no espelho, lembrei da conversa que tivemos mais cedo. O que mais teria mudado em mim? Passei a mão pela barriga, meu bebê já não estava mais lá, e (com algum sacrifício) consegui retornar meu corpo à forma original. Mas a mudança não era física, eu havia mudado por dentro. Já não sentia mais necessidade de ter todos os garotos aos meus pés, pra falar a verdade, desde a (péssima) experiência com Puck, não havia mais sentido 'aquela' vontade, foi uma coisa totalmente frustrante, sinceramente, eu esperava mais, talvez o problema fosse o Puck, talvez eu tivesse nascido para a castidade mesmo.

Quando a campainha tocou, meu coração disparou, sem motivo aparente, estava ansiosa pra chegada dela.

- Hey.. - Ela disse meio constrangida. Continuava com o ar triste, e isso não era normal. Estava meio sem ar também, veio correndo, estava prestes a começar a chover.

- Hey, pode entrar.

Ela entrou e ficamos paradas no meio da recepção. Eu não fazia a mínima ideia do que faríamos.

- Então Rachel, eu realmente não sei por onde começar isso.

Ela sorriu, amarelo.

- É, confesso que não havia pensado nisso.

- Bom, posso te mostrar a casa. Minha mãe chega um pouco mais tarde.

Andamos por toda a casa, eu explicava pra ela o que costumava fazer em cada lugar. Aquilo era tão surreal, que eu não parava de rir. Ela deve ter percebido isso:

- Garanto que você nunca imaginou que isso pudesse acontecer não é?- Ela disse, quando entravamos no ultimo cômodo, meu quarto, é claro.

- O que exatamente?

- Isso, eu e você, conversando por mais de 5 minutos sem nenhuma ofensa.

- Não seja por isso...

- Não! Por favor...

Eu sorri, havia acontecido algo, eu realmente não sentia mais necessidade de destrata-la, e, preferia morrer a admitir isso, mas sua companhia era até mesmo agradável.

Agora chovia lá fora, um forte vento açoitava a janela. Ela se sentou na cama, percebi que estava bem constrangida, procurei um assunto, e achei o pior possível, justo aquele que fazia a velha Quinn voltar a tona.

- Há algum problema entre você e o Finn? - No momento em que fiz a pergunta o monstro do ciúme renasceu no meu peito, Rachel ainda era a garota que estava com o Finn, afinal de contas.

- Não. Não há mais nada entre a gente.

Aquilo me chocou. Eles pareciam tão... Insuportavelmente apaixonados.

- Mas, por que?

- Você devia estar feliz, não é?

Realmente devia, mas não aconteceu.

- É devia. Talvez eu tenha me cansado de paixões adolescentes...

- Em todo caso, se te interessa. Terminei com ele.. Descobri que ele transou com a Santana.

- É, isso não me surpreende.

- Você sabia?

- Não, mas não é surpresa.

Ela suspirou.

- Podemos mudar de assunto? Alias, o assunto de hoje é você!

Eu ri.

-Ok, o que você quer saber?

- Podemos começar com o mais simples. Hum, qual sua comida preferida?

- Macarrão! Sabe aquele com tanto molho, que é impossível comer sem se lambuzar?

Rachel riu. Eu me joguei na cama, deitada, enquanto ela permanecia sentada me observando. Isso me incomodou um pouco, então continuei.

- Minha cor preferida é rosa, bem, mas isso é obvio - Meu quarto era todo rosa - Não gosto de levantar cedo, sou um tanto desorganizada, não consigo ver TV sem estar comendo, meus programas preferidos são os de Calouros. Tenho mania de olhar embaixo da cama antes de dormir...

Rachel gargalhou.

- Não ria okey? É um trauma, certa vez minha irmã se escondeu, antes de eu me deitar e começou a cantar a musiquinha do Freddy com um voz de dar medo.

E pro meu desespero ela começou:

- Um, dois, Freddy vai te pegar... Três, quatro..

- Nãooo. Paraaaa! - Gritava com as mãos nos ouvidos.

Ela gargalhou de novo.

- Okey, parei, mas não adianta nada olhar embaixo da cama, ele aparece nos seus sonhos.

- Ah, ta. Quer que eu pare de dormir a partir de agora?

- Não, tudo bem, continue.

Olhei para o teto e continuei:

- Meu filme preferido é "Meu primeiro amor"

- Own.

- É, muito fofo. E quando eu estou triste geralmente apago as luzes, coloco Portishead pra tocar, e choro. Isso tem acontecido com certa freqüência.

Incrível como me senti a vontade falando essas coisas para alguém que eu odiava a pouquíssimo tempo.

- Por que?

- As vezes tudo perde o sentido. Sei lá...

- Você... Sente falta da Beth? Quero dizer, se arrependeu?

É, esse assunto em especial era muito pessoal.

- Não me arrependi... Mas não gosto de falar sobre isso.

- Desculpe.

- Não, tudo bem, é que é um assunto delicado pra mim.. Eu sei que ela esta bem com sua...

Levantei em pulo na cama, e fiquei de joelhos de frente pra ela.

- Com sua mãe! Não tinha me dado conta. Você é irmã da minha filha!

- Uau, você só percebeu isso agora? Eu sorri, me sentando.

- Não, quer dizer, a ficha só caiu agora.

- Hum.. - Ela sorriu, e mais uma vez percebi que ela tinha um sorriso realmente lindo. "Mas o que esta acontecendo comigo?" pensava.

Conversamos sobre mais assuntos triviais, até que minha mãe chegou.

- Mamãe, essa é a Rachel Berry.

- Ó, prazer, achei linda sua apresentação, quer dizer, todos são muitos bons, mas você é fantástica!

- Obrigada, Sra Fabray.

Eu achava que Rachel era um pouco mais desinibida. Havia algo muito errado acontecendo

- Bom foi um prazer conhece-la, senhora, mas tenho que ir agora...

- Não gostaria de ficar para o jantar?

- Adoraria, mas combinei de ver TV hoje com meus pais, não temos muito tempo juntos.

- Fica pra uma próxima então. Acho que a Quinn precisa de companhia, sabe...

-Mamãe!

- É, também acho, vamos resolver isso.- Ela disse isso, terminando com uma piscadinha que deixou completamente perturbada.

- Bom, vou ligar para meus pais...

- Ah, claro que não, esta chovendo muito. Quinn pode te levar até em casa.

- Não, eu ligo p...

- Pode deixar, Rachel, eu te levo.

Não me pergunte o por que, eu também não sabia.

Ela morava há cerca de 10 minutos da minha casa. Depois de algum tempo, resolvi quebrar o silêncio dentro do carro:

- Eu pensei que você fosse mais desinibida. Parece que você não se sentiu a vontade na minha casa.

- Quinn, eu menti pra sua mãe. Meus pais nem ao menos estão em casa, só voltam de viagem na quarta... Eu ia chama um táxi na verdade... É que eu não me sinto a vontade perto de você.

Olhei confusa. Ela corou. Ah, isso foi realmente muito fofo.

- Quer dizer, você é a Cheerio poderosa, e eu sou só a solista do coral.

- Poderosa? Eu? Ah, corta essa. - Estacionei o carro em frente a sua casa, e me virei pra ela - E você não é só a solista. Você é a melhor cantora que aquele clube já teve.

Ela sorriu envergonhada. Sério, eu tinha tanto poder assim, a ponto de deixar até Rachel Berry envergonhada?

Nesse momento um clarão nos iluminou e ouvimos um forte barulho. Foi um susto e tanto, que cortou todo clima (Se é que o clima não era coisa da minha cabeça iludida).

- Bom Quinn, foi um prazer conhecer você...

- O prazer foi todo seu mesmo.

Ela riu.

- Algumas coisa não mudam.

Ela levava a mão na maçaneta da porta.

- Você vai sair nessa chuva? Espera um pouco, chega a ser perigoso.

- Não quero te incomodar.

- Rachel Berry, me incomodar? Capaz.. - Disse irônica. Ela riu (já disse o quanto o sorriso dela era lindo? Pois é...).

Desliguei o carro e liguei o som. Destino? Coincidência? Minha vida naquele momento tinha muito a ver com música. E foi uma música que me fez enxergar aquilo que estava sentido... Nosso primeiro Dueto:

Comecei cantando:

_Her face is a map of the world, is a map of the world_

_You can see she's a beautiful girl, she's a beautiful girl _

_And everything around her is a silver pool of light_

_People who surround her feel the benefit of it It makes you calm _

_She'll hold you captivated in her palm_

...E ela, claro, me acompanhou no refrão...

_Suddenly I see(suddenly i see) this is what I wanna be_

_Suddenly I see(suddenly i see) why the hell it means so much to me_

_Suddenly I see(suddenly i see) this is what I wanna be_

_Suddenly I see (suddenly i see)why the hell it means so much to me_

Rachel me fez um sinal, de que aquela parte era dela, e cantou olhando na minha direção.

_I feel like walking the world, like walking the world _

_You can hear she's a beautiful girl, she's a beautiful girl_

_She fills up every corner like she's born in black and white_

_Makes you feel warmer when you're trying to remember what you heard_

_She likes to leave you hanging on her world_

Cantamos o restante da música, com grandes sorrisos bobos, olhando uma para a cada da outra, enquanto o mundo desabava do lado de fora.

- Ficou ótimo Quinn! Eu nunca tinha reparado...Ou, talvez, nunca quis admitir, mas sua voz é realmente... Doce...

Ela pareceu ficar muito envergonhada ao admitir isso. Aquele surto de timidez estava me deixando realmente maluca.

- Doce? Nunca ninguém me falou isso... Mas, olha só, poderíamos cantar essa no nosso dueto.

- De repente eu vejo... Isso é o que eu quero ser... Você acha que esse será o resultado da nossa experiência?

Ela disse arqueando as sobrancelhas. Sorri envergonhada. Mas, não fiquei constrangida por muito tempo. Olhei em seus olhos e repeti a outra parte da música.

- Porque diabos isso significa tanto para mim?

Agora foi a vez dela ficar vermelha. Depois de um tempo, ela abriu um sorriso e disse:

- Eu não imaginava que você fosse assim. Juro, quando o Will, anunciou nossos nomes, não consegui pensar em outra coisa a não ser no quanto você acabaria com minha auto estima.

- Quando ele anunciou nosso nome, confesso, pensei em umas 30 maneiras diferentes de acabar com sua auto estima.

- E então, por que mudou?

- Não sei... Acho que nunca tinha olhado além da menininha boba do coral, que me roubou o namorado.

- E agora? Olhou?

- Um pouco... Mas confesso que quero chegar mais longe.

Ela me olhou, um tanto assuntada, e eu, é claro sustentei o olhar...

- Quinn...

- Sim?

- Já escolhi a música que cantarei pra você. - Ela disse abrindo um sorriso...

- Ah é? Qual?

- Surpresa! Só descobrirá na quinta!

- Cruel!- Eu sorri - Mas, e amanhã? É meu dia de 'te conhecer' já?

- Amanhã haverá um festival de teatro no centro da cidade, podemos ir, 'nos conhecemos' aí quarta você poderá ir lá em casa. Sua apresentação é só na sexta mesmo.

- Por mim tudo bem. Jamais pensei que ficaria feliz em passar 3 dias inteiros na companhia de Rachel Berry...

Estava adorando deixa-la envergonhada.

- Eu... Eu vou descer agora, daqui a pouco fica tarde pra você voltar pra casa...

- Okey!

Ela me deu um beijo tímido no rosto e saiu. E a única coisa que consegui pensar depois daquilo foi: "O que diabos está acontecendo?"

_Tradução da música:_

_Quinn:_  
_O rosto dela é um mapa do mundo_  
_É um mapa do mundo_  
_Você pode ver, ela é uma garota linda_  
_Ela é uma garota linda_  
_E tudo ao seu redor é um poço prata de luz_  
_As pessoas que a cercam sentem o benefício disso_  
_Te faz calmo_  
_Ela mantém você na palma da mão_

_Quinn e Rachel:_  
_De repente eu vejo_  
_Isso é o que eu quero ser_  
_De repente eu vejo _  
_Porque diabos isso significa tanto para mim?_  
_Isso é o que eu quero ser_

_Rachel:_  
_Eu sinto como se tivesse atravessando o mundo_  
_Como se tivesse atravessando o mundo_  
_Você pode ouvir ela é uma linda garota_  
_Ela é uma linda garota_  
_Ela preenche cada esquina, como se fosse nascida em preto e branco_  
_Faz você ficar atento quando você está tentando lembrar_  
_O que você ouviu?_


	3. The Only One

N/A: A música do cap é "Only One" do Lifehouse. Eu aconselharia a ouvi-la e/ou ler a tradução antes de ler o capitulo.

xXXXx

Eu estava realmente confusa sobre como agir no dia seguinte. Não faria sentido a líder de torcida, a mais popular do colégio, se tornar intima de uma perdedora. Por mais que tenha rolado na cama a noite inteira, tentando tirá-la dos seus pensamentos.  
Eu confesso, eu tinha vergonha de me tornar amiga da Rachel. Por isso, quando a encontrei nos corredores vindo na minha direção, sorri um sorriso discreto e me desviei. Pude ver ainda, um misto de surpresa e decepção na sua face. Senti-me um lixo.

Não consegui prestar a mínima atenção nas aulas daquele dia. O que eu tinha feito? Por que? Querendo parecer quem eu não era, perante as pessoas que foram as primeiras a atirar-me pedras quando fiquei grávida.

No fim da manhã fui até a sala do coral procurando por Rachel, descobri que ela estava no auditório, mas que havia dito que não queria companhia. Eu precisava me desculpar, fui até lá e entrei discretamente. A música que ela cantava fez meu coração partir-se em mil pedaços. Eu sabia, de alguma maneira, que aquilo era pra mim...

_"She's got a pretty smile that covers up_

_the poison that she hides_

_she walks around in circles in my head_

_waiting for a chance to break me_

_a chance to take me down_

_now I see this burden you gave me_

_is too much to carry to much bury inside_

_I guess you're the only one that nobody changes_

_I guess you're the only one_

_left standing when everything else goes down_

_you're still the only one_

_you're still the only one_

_It's all shallow and all so appealing_

_I'm up to my ankles and I'm drowning anyway in a sea_

_of sarcastic faces familiar places_

_where everything looks_

_quite the same here_

_it's all confusingly amusing_

_bitter and tainted the picture you painted to me_

_I guess you're the only one that nobody changes_

_I guess you're the only one_

_left standing when everything else goes down_

_you're still the only one_

_who will never change faces_

_I guess you're the only one left standing_

_when everything else goes down_

_just 'cause it's all in your head_

_doesn't mean it has to be in mine_

_don't believe what you said_

_still can't get it out of my mind_

_I've tried to find myself in approval_

_I've already been there already done_

_that it got me nowhere_

_it brought me nothing_

_but a good place to hide in no one to confide in now..."_

Quando a canção acabou fui ao seu encontro, sem saber ao certo o que dizer. Quando notou minha presença ela caminhou até a beira do palco se sentou e me olhou como se estivesse esperando que eu fizesse o mesmo. Sentei-me ao seu lado e sem jeito perguntei:

- Essa é a música que vai cantar pra mim?

- Não era a minha intenção até hoje de manhã. Mas, poderia ser, não? "Ela tem um lindo sorriso que disfarça o veneno que ela esconde. Ela dá voltas em círculos na minha cabeça, esperando por uma chance de me destruir. Uma chance de me deixar mal".

Ela não me olhava ao dizer tudo isso, o que tornava a situação muito pior do que já era.

- Eu não quero mais fazer mal à você. Eu só estou...Confusa.

Ela me olhou por um instante, e então voltou a encarar os pés, sem dizer nada.

- Olha Rachel, eu posso mudar. E foi você quem me mostrou isso, sou muito grata! Só que as mudanças são lentas. Antes de ontem, quando pensava em você, era pra imaginar mil maneiras de te humilhar e agora... Quando eu penso em você...

Parei de falar, ela me olhou com surpresa, seus olhos fitavam os meus com angustia.

- O que você sente quando pensa em mim agora? - Ela perguntou.

- Imagino mil maneiras de te fazer sorrir envergonhada...

Então ela sorriu, da maneira como eu havia falado.

- É, exatamente assim!

Ela riu ainda mais.

- Okey, de qualquer maneira, isso é muito melhor do que ser humilhada.

- Desculpe por tudo o que já te fiz?

- Tudo bem, você era só uma garota idiota, a quem eu tinha que suportar, antes de me tornar famosa e me vingar de todos.

- Eu ainda sou uma garota idiota...

- Não. Você não é. Você pode não querer admitir, mas é exatamente como eu, você só quer ser aceita... Mas usamos métodos meio diferentes...

- Como assim?

- Você deve gostar de quem você é antes de querer que os outros gostem de você. Veja, eu gostaria muito que as pessoas olhassem pra mim e aceitassem quem eu sou de verdade, mas não vou mudar meu jeito de ser.

- Já eu...

- Você faz o contrário. Eu sei que você não má pessoa, eu sei que você não se sente bem humilhando os outros, mas você faz isso, criando uma Quinn que julga agradar a maioria.

Eu sorri. Como ela podia me entender tão bem? Ela segurou minhas mãos e continuou:

- Quinn... Eu sei que você quer mudar. E se precisar de ajuda, saiba que pode contar comigo.

Ela falava tudo como se estivesse lendo meus pensamentos, e essa ideia me deixou meio perturbada.

- Obrigada - Respondi emocionada.

- Mas hem, você não vai cantar essa música pra mim, não é? Ela é bonita e tal... E eu acho o máximo ser única em alguma coisa, mas... Eu vou mudar! Juro... - Eu disse em tom de brincadeira.

- Não Quinn, sua música está escolhida desde quando fui na sua casa - Ela piscou um olho.

- Você esta me deixando ansiosa.

- Essa é a intenção.

- Eu queria saber por que isso é tão importante...

- Isso o que?

- Descobrir o que você concluiu sobre mim.

- Você sabe por que...

De fato, eu sabia exatamente o por que. Ela havia me conquistado, mas não dava sinais de que o meu sentimento era recíproco, eu não a conhecia direito, talvez tudo o que ela quisesse fosse minha amizade. Pra falar a verdade eu estava morrendo de medo de levar um fora caso resolvesse me abrir. Preferia esperar que ela acabasse com minhas duvidas com aquela música.

- Rachel... Que horas passo te pegar pra irmos ao tal festival?- Mudei de assunto. Nunca pensei que fugiria de algo assim.

- As 19:00 está ótimo.

- Combinado então!

Me levantei e estendi a mão na sua direção. Ela aceitou, se levantando, ficando de frente comigo. Não consegui evitar que meus olhos baixassem até sua boca, e pude perceber que seus olhos faziam o mesmo na direção da minha. Ela mordeu os lábios, começou a se aproximar... Eu não tinha reação nenhuma, apenas fechei os olhos e senti... Ela beijou meu rosto.

- Não se atrase, okey?

Consegui apenas balançar a cabeça positivamente, antes de vê-la sair, me deixando em estado de choque.

"O que você esta fazendo comigo, garota?"


	4. Fallin' For You

**N/A**: Esse é meu capitulo preferido até agora, acho que é por conta da música, ela caiu tão perfeitamente na situação... Eu coloco ela pra tocar e fico lendo e imaginando a cena é realmente lindo. Mas sou suspeita pra falar né.

A música é da Colbie Caillat - Fallin' For You.

**

* * *

**

O relógio marcava 19:04 no momento em que estacionei na frente da casa de Rachel. Ela consideraria isso um atraso? Depois das tantas vezes que troquei de roupa, ela deveria ficar feliz por serem apenas 4 minutos.

- Achei que tinha mudado de ideia. - Ela disse ao me ver.

- Foram só 4 minutos, nem deve ser considerado um atraso!

- Okey, dessa vez passa. Mas você está me devendo 5 minutos do seu precioso tempo.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem... - Eu ri - Você está diferente.

Ela vestia um vestidinho preto, simples, mas até moderno, para o gosto dela.

- Esta... Bonita - Completei.

- Oh, realmente. Eu sempre sou tão feia, não é?

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Só que você esta mais produzida hoje.

- Eu entendi, obrigada... Só não posso dizer o mesmo de você.

- Ah, não? - Entrei em pânico , afinal passei quase 2 horas me arrumando.

- Oras, Quinn, quis dizer que você esta sempre linda.

Eu sorri e devo ter ficado muito vermelha mesmo, Rachel gargalhou e disse:

- É, realmente é muito bom deixar alguém constrangido assim... Você fica linda até envergonhada.

- Não sabia que você era vingativa... E obrigada.

- Tem muitas coisas que você não sabe sobre mim, babe.

- Ah, é? Pois agora é questão de honra descobrir.

Ela apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas, sarcástica.

Devo dizer, nunca gostei muito de teatro, aquilo não era pra mim, então o que mais me impressionou naquilo tudo foi a paixão que vi nos olhos da Rachel, o sorrido bobo, os olhos atentos acompanhado as cenas, a maneira com que ela tentava me explicar cada um dos detalhes. Confesso que passei tanto tempo observando-a, que a partir de determinado momento não fazia a mínima idéia do que se passava no palco.

- Essa é minha cena preferida...

Olhei a tempo de ver uma garota se jogar aos pés de um senhor, que eu não tinha ideia de quem era e nem quando tinha surgido. Quando voltei novamente meus olhos para Rachel percebi que ela chorava. Fiquei tão emocionada com aquilo, que levei um susto quando todos começaram a bater palmas pelo fim da apresentação.

- Não foi lindo? - Disse ela com os olhos repletos de lágrimas.

- Foi... Realmente... Lindo - Respondi encantada. Só não disse qual era o motivo do encanto.

A noite estava quente e não era tão tarde, saindo do teatro resolvemos andar um pouco pela praça da cidade.

- Você gostou da peça? - Ela perguntou para mudar de assunto, tínhamos entrado numa calorosa discussão sobre quem havia sido mais importante. Eu defendia o Elvis, e ela defendia os Beatles.

- Ah sim... Gostei sim - Respondi, torcendo pra que ela não perguntasse nada.

- É? Qual foi sua cena preferida?

Percebi um ar de sagacidade em sua expressão.

- Ah, aquela que... Que você disse que era sua preferida também... Tocante! Emocionante! Muito Boa!

Respondi de maneira forçada. Ela parou de andar e ficou me olhando com um sorriso de deboche estampado no rosto.

- Que foi? - Perguntei, me virando pra ela. Ela tinha me flagrado, pensei, era obvio.

- Você não é nada discreta.

É, nesse momento eu teria enterrado minha cabeça no chão, de tanta vergonha, se pudesse.

- Ah, não curto muito teatro, mas você pelo contrário, parece tão... Apaixonada por isso, só achei bonito - Tentei me explicar. Ela riu.

- Okey, Quinn. Se você tivesse me falado que não gostava, não tinha te arrastado pra cá.

- Mas eu gostei...

- Gostou do que?

Ela me olhava diretamente nos olhos. Ela estava me pressionando, talvez ela quisesse respostas também, talvez ela estivesse mais confusa do que eu. Eu não ia mais negar.

- Do que eu vi... Do que eu vi em você!

Seus olhos brilharam. E eu continuei:

- Olha Rach, eu não sei o que aconteceu... Você está fazendo algo comigo, garota... E eu não sei o que é!

Ela se aproximou e segurou minha mão. Eu podia ver que seus olhos estavam marejados. Rachel, sempre dramática.

- Quinn... Eu também sinto isso. Você faz eu me sentir diferente, eu não sei explicar o que é, mas acho que tenho medo de descobrir.

Meu coração saiu do compasso. Ela sentia o mesmo!

- Rachel...

- Que foi?

- Eu já sei o que vou cantar pra você!

- O que?

- Surpresa!

- Oras, que cruel você...

Ela recomeçou a andar, me puxando pela mão.

- Você também não me falou a sua música. Não seja injusta.

Ficamos mais alguns minutos andando. Segurávamos as mãos de maneira bem sutil, mas mesmo assim, uma senhora, quando nos viu, balançou a cabeça negativamente e saiu falando coisas que não entendi. Decidi então que era hora de sair dali.

Não nos falamos muito durante o caminho, mas também, não precisava, a música que tocava no radio expressava exatamente aquilo que nenhuma de nós duas estava conseguindo dizer. Rachel me observava, com a cabeça encostada no banco, enquanto nós duas cantarolávamos aquela letra. O sorriso que ela tinha nos lábios... Era lindo!

Uma cena que vou lembrar até o fim da minha vida.

_"I don't know but_

_I think I may be_

_Fallin' for you_

_Dropping so quickly_

_Maybe I should_

_Keep this to myself_

_Waiting 'til I_

_Know you better_

_I am trying not to tell you_

_But I want to_

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling_

_But I'm tired of_

_Holding this inside my head_

_I've been spending all my time_

_Just thinking 'bout you_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my life_

_And now I found you_

_I don't know what to do_

_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I'm fallin' for you_

_As I'm standing here_

_And you hold my hand_

_Pull me towards you_

_And we start to dance_

_All around us_

_I see nobody_

_Here in silence_

_It's just you and me_

_I'm trying_

_Not to tell you_

_But I want to_

_I'm scared of what you'll say_

_So I'm hiding what I'm feeling_

_But I'm tired of_

_Holding this inside my head_

_Oh I just can't take it_

_My heart is racing_

_The emotions keep spinning out"_

_

* * *

_

Cerca de 20 minutos depois já estávamos chegando na casa dela. Eu não sabia ao certo o que fazer, se apenas parava o carro e esperava ela descer ou se estacionava... Mas ela acabou me dando a opção correta antes mesmo de chegarmos.

- Nossa, estou morrendo de fome. O que será que faço pra jantarmos?

Eu sabia que ela estava sozinha em casa, e, é obvio, queria muito ficar lá. Mas um turbilhão de duvidas atormentava a minha cabeça.

Aquela era a Rachel. Eu a odiava há um tempo atrás. Ela tinha atitudes que me provocavam vezes risos, vezes raiva. Foi ela quem contou ao Finn meu grande segredo, acabando com qualquer possibilidade dele querer continuar comigo. E ela fez isso só pra ficar com ele!

E além de tudo, ela era uma garota!

Nunca considerei a possibilidade de ter um relacionamento de verdade com outra menina. Mas eu tive uma experiência antes. Certa noite, convidei Brittany e Santana pra passarem a noite comigo, já que meus pais não dormiriam em casa, mas por alguma razão Britt chegou um tanto atrasada, se perdeu no caminho. Santana veio antes, e trouxe consigo algumas bebidas. Sempre soube que ela e Brit davam uns amassos vez ou outra, e ao tocarmos no assunto ela perguntou se eu não tinha curiosidade. De fato eu tinha, e acabou rolando . Mas foi só isso, um beijo. Não achei nada de mais, nem de menos. Foi um beijo normal, apesar de sentir coisas diferentes quando o corpo dela encostou no meu, e sua mão atrevida passeou por todo meu corpo. Tudo bem, admito, aquilo foi bom, mas eu descobri que estava grávida um pouco depois, e acabei esquecendo.

Mas o fato era que eu não estava me apaixonando pela Rachel, por ela ser uma garota, eu estava me apaixonado por ela ser a Rachel apenas, por tudo que ela me fazia sentir na sua presença. O fato dela ser uma garota era só um detalhe.

Com tudo isso dando voltas na minha cabeça, desconversei:

- Ah, não sei, já é tarde...

- Quinn, eu disse que você vai jantar comigo, não perguntei se você iria faze-lo.

- Olha só quem deu as caras, a velha Rachel...

- Engraçadinha! Pode parar o carro na garagem...

- Rachel, já é tarde não posso demorar.

- Você quer mesmo ir embora logo?- Ela disse em um tom provocante.

É, eu realmente não queria ir embora. Dane-se nosso passado. Dane-se o Finn. Dane-se também o fato dela ser uma garota. Balancei a cabeça e sorri, antes de estacionar o carro na garagem.

* * *

N/A: Obrigada a quem esta lendo, comentando, acompanhando. Quando comecei a escrever, imaginei que "floparia" devido ao Shipper ser pouco reconhecido por aqui, mas vejo que há alguns brazucas apoiando Faberry, e isso me deixa muito feliz...

Costumo pensar que se uma unica pessoa ler e gostar já valeu a pena. Mas reviews dão uma força a mais, então vocês podem me fazer feliz! Sugestões, criticas, tudo é bem vindo! =]


	5. Roulette

N/A: Obrigada a quem esta acompanhando a história! Mesmo! Nunca fui de publicar as histórias que escrevia, são devaneios. Mas se isso faz uma pessoa sorrir ou se emocionar, externar tudo isso já vale a pena.

Wii... E estou feliz por estarem surgindo mais Faberrys em português. Eu pensava em só traduzir algumas, mas não, eu gosto da nossa língua... Já estou pensando no próximo projeto!

Outra coisa. No capitulo anterior citei a experiência da Quinn com a Santana... Eu postei esse "side storie" como "Harlequin Girls". Confesso que não gostei, mas é legal ler.. Enfim...

Vamos ao capitulo...

* * *

Eu me sentia aquela garotinha de 12 anos novamente, morrendo de medo ao caminhar para trás dos muros da escola, prestes a dar meu primeiro beijo. Não fazia a mínima ideia de como agir quando Rachel abriu a porta e acendeu as luzes de casa.

- Bom, aqui estamos nós - Ela disse.

- É... - Eu respondi colocando os braços para trás – Pois é!

- Hum, é... - Ela riu - Vamos, vou te mostrar a casa.

Ela pegou minha mão, trançando nossos dedos. Esse gesto foi o suficiente pra tirar todo meu fôlego. Ela tinha um toque tão suave. Observava nossas mãos unidas, sentindo aquela conexão, todas as duvidas inicias foram ficando para trás. Aquilo estava longe de ser errado, não tinha nada a ver com pecado, com luxúria, muito pelo contrário, eu só precisava ficar perto dela, só precisava daquele toque mesmo que mínimo, para me sentir em paz.

-Quinn! Quinn! – Ela interrompeu meus devaneios.

- Que foi?

- Você não esta prestando a mínima atenção no que eu estou dizendo.

Sinceramente, eu nem sabia que ela estava falando alguma coisa antes disso.

- Oh, me desculpe, me distraí. O que você dizia?

- Contava a história do sofá.

- Sofá?

- Este sofá.

- Ah, estamos na sala já?

- Quinn! Onde você está com a cabeça?

Fitei nossas mãos ainda juntas, olhei seu rosto confuso, como eu poderia nunca ter reparado no quão linda ela era? Mesmo com todas as suas imperfeições... Alias, isso pode soar patético e apaixonado, mas eram justamente seus defeitos que me faziam sorrir daquela maneira idiota que eu fazia agora.

- Rachel, você não vai querer saber onde minha cabeça estava...

Ela permaneceu ali, parada, me olhando confusa. Percebi que não sabia o que falar, talvez por medo ou vergonha.

Resolvi salvá-la daquela situação:

- Então, qual era mesmo a história do sofá?

x

O tour pela residência dos Berry foi bem agradável, a cada história bizarra que Rachel me contava, eu tinha mais certeza que ela era completamente louca e extremamente encantadora.

- Então quer dizer que você é "diva" desde pequena? Com direito a ataques de estrelismo e tudo?

- É, quase isso!

- Quase? Rachel! Você cobrava um "cachê" da outras crianças para elas terem o direito de brincar com você! E você tinha 7 anos!

- Quinn, eu cobrava em doces... E também, o único que aceitou essa proposta foi o Kaham... E isso só por que ele queria me beijar.

Eu gargalhei. Nós estávamos no seu quarto, era meio estranho, meio infantil mas com alguns detalhes mais adultos. Era exatamente com ela.

Ela sentou ao meu lado na cama e concluiu:

- É... Eu afasto as pessoas desde criança.

- Oras, Rachel - Eu sabia que o ela dizia era verdade, mas... - Você afasta as pessoas por que só mostra um lado da sua personalidade, uma lado bem assustador, é verdade. Talvez, se você tentasse mostrar o outro lado.

- Que "outro lado?".

- O que você mostrou pra mim, nesses dois dias.

- Não fiz nada de mais, Quinn.

- Se não fez, por que eu nunca havia me sentido desse jeito perto de você, então?

Ela me olhou com ternura.

- Eu só agi assim por que você me mostrou seu "outro lado" primeiro.

- Acho que foi o contrário. Eu mudei, a partir do momento que você se mostrou diferente.

- Quinn, não importa quem mudou quem. O que importa é que mudamos uma com a outra!

- Okey. - Eu concordei.

- Mas foi você quem mudou primeiro! - Ela falou rindo e indo em direção da porta.

- Rach!

- Vamos, baby, vou preparar algo pra comermos.

Eu sorri, seguindo-a.

Enquanto Rachel se dirigiu até a cozinha, eu fui até a sala de estar escolher algum CD para tocar, a pedido dela. Havia apenas uma bancada separando os dois cômodos, o que permitiu que continuássemos conversando.

- O que tem exatamente nesse CD "Para não me sentir sozinha no topo" - Perguntei. Tinha em mãos um cd gravado por ela (isso era obvio pois depois do título havia o desenho de uma estrela).

- Ah, são só música motivacionais, sabe. Coisas que eu ouvia depois de levar um banho de raspadinha ou depois de você fazer alguma piada sobre minhas roupas.

- Hum... É... Esse não! - Guardei-o novamente, a fim de apagar as lembranças indesejáveis que surgiram na minha mente. Acabei encontrando um outro, sorri ao ver que era intitulado "Saindo da usual", lembrei-me da noite em que Santana me disse "Quinn, você precisa sair do usual de vez em quando".

- E esse, "Saindo do Usual?"

- Hum, são músicas de estilos que eu geralmente não escuto. Mas acho bom de vez em quando.

- Hum, vai ser esse então!

- Quer sair do usual?

- Eu estou saindo com Rachel Berry, quer algo mais fora do usual?

Ela parou o que estava fazendo, sorriu e disse:

- É... Você tem razão.

Fiquei super desconfortável nesse momento, quero dizer, tinha me expressado mal ao usar o termo "saindo". A verdade é que não estávamos em um encontro romântico, era um trabalho para o Glee Club. Mas dentro da minha cabeça iludida, aquilo era o melhor encontro que já tinha tido.

Apertei o play do aparelho de som e me dirigi até a cozinha. Rachel já estava com o jantar bem adiantado pelo que eu podia notar. O som de um violão elétrico tocando uma melodia calma invadiu o ambiente.

- Então o que teremos?- Perguntei.

- Hum, macarrão. E se prepare, por que ele vai ter tanto, tanto molho, que vai ser impossível você comer sem se lambuzar. - Ela disse virando-se pra mim, apoiando as mãos no móvel atrás dela e dando um sorriso como quem diz "Isso é pra você, garota".

_"I have a problem but i can't explain,_

_I have no reason why it should have been so plain..."_

Posso jurar que meu coração parou naquele momento. Nunca, em toda a minha vida, alguém tinha feito algo como aquilo por mim. Assim, um gesto tão pequeno, como preparar minha comida preferida, sem eu pedir, sem nenhum motivo especial. Me deixando completamente sem fala.

_"...Have no questions but I sure have excuse,_

_I lack the reason why I should be so confused"_

- Rachel...

- Quinn?

_"I know, how I feel when I'm around you,_

_I don't know, how I feel when I'm around you,_

_Around you..."_

Eu não podia mais me segurar, eu não queria mais me segurar. Nunca quis tanto algo na minha vida, quanto eu queria aquilo, me aproximei, nossas expressões tornaram-se sérias. Segurei-a pela cintura, enquanto pressionava meu corpo contra o dela, ela passou um braço pelo meu pescoço, enquanto sua outra mão acariciava meu rosto.  
Eu sentia sua respiração acelerada, nossos lábios se tocavam sutilmente, nos olhávamos nos olhos.  
Ela sorriu.  
- Você tem o sorrido mais lindo que eu já vi - Eu disse, também sorrindo.  
Então ela me beijou.  
Era um beijo doce, macio, lento... Muito diferente de tudo que eu já havia provado.

* * *

N/A: SOAD nesse capitulo! Estranho né? Mas Roulette é uma das minhas músicas preferidas, não podia deixar de fora. Não consegui imaginar qualquer uma das duas cantando, então dei um jeitinho de colocar a música na história. Espero que tenham gostado.

Por falar nisso... Estou aceitando sugestões de músicas. Muitas vezes é minha inspiração a pra escrever. Então...

E desculpa qualquer erro, estou meio doente... Tonta... Der.


	6. Love Today

N/A: Oh! Mais um capitulo que achei super fofo! =]

Mas não se acostumem, nem tudo será um mar de rosas sempre.

Por enquanto... _"Everybody's gonna love today..."_

* * *

Já estávamos nos beijando há alguns minutos, respirar havia se tornado totalmente dispensável. Eu passava minhas mãos delicadamente pela suas costas, enquanto pressionava seu corpo contra a pia. Não pensava que podia me tornar tão ativa em uma situação como aquela, quero dizer, nas minhas experiências anteriores, sempre me deixei dominar por assim dizer, talvez por nunca ter me sentido a vontade, talvez por nunca ter sentido realmente vontade. Já Rachel, estava totalmente entregue, com seus braços ao redor do meu pescoço, hora afagava meu rosto, hora me puxava como se fosse possível nos aproximarmos mais.  
Ela tinha um beijo perfeito. Era como se não existisse nada a nossa volta. Sua língua fazia movimentos sutis, seus lábios eram macios e fartos, me proporcionavam uma sensação muito diferente dos beijos dos garotos ou ate mesmo de Santana.  
Quando beijei a Latina, sentia reações involuntárias abaixo do ventre. Mas com a Rachel eu podia sentir todo meu corpo pulsando. Eu me sentia mais viva.

De repente um cheiro estranho invadiu nossas narinas, nos separamos um pouco.

-Oh Deus, o molho! - Ela disse correndo para o fogão, e lá estava meu prato preferido todo queimado. Pegou a panela e a jogou sob a torneira. Apoiou-se na pia, ainda de costas para mim.

- Terei de fazer outro. Mer...

- Shii, não sabia que Rachel Berry falava palavrões - Eu disse a abraçando por trás e vendo a pele do seu pesco o arrepiar-se ao toque dos meus lábios.

- Só em situações extremas... - Ela suspirou quando aumentei a intensidade dos beijos - Quinn, você é mais saidinha do que eu imaginava.

Ela concluiu, virando-se pra mim, e agarrando minha cintura.

- Hum, quer dizer então que você imaginava como eu era nessas ocasiões? - Disse com um sorriso malvado.

- Se esta tentando me deixar com vergonha, pode desistir, Senhorita Fabray. Não vai conseguir mais.

- É uma pena. Você fica realmente linda com vergonha. - Eu disse a beijando novamente.

Depois de alguns minutos eu finalmente deixei ela terminar o jantar, que eu saboreei como uma criança que acaba de ganhar um doce.

- Quinn, esta sujo aqui - Ela disse antes de beijar meus lábios, que provavelmente estavam sujos com molho.

- Rach, isso foi meio nojento! - Eu disse em tom de brincadeira.

- Eu não tenho nojo de você, Baby.

Aquela frase fez vir a tona um fato que já estava esquecido na minha memória. Rachel Berry! Eu poderia dizer que ela era meu passatempo preferido há alguns meses, eu incitava os garotos a jogarem raspadinhas nela, fazia desenhos seus nas paredes, ria das suas roupas, das sua manias, e agora... Agora eu estava ali, com cara de idiota apaixonada, achando graça atá na maneira com que ela degustava a comida. O que teria acontecido? Sorri ao imaginar um cupido nos acertando uma flecha e depois gargalhando e dizendo "Hum, eram inimigas, não eram? O ódio esta mais perto do amor do que se pode imaginar"

- Rachel, você... Você imaginava que isso pudesse acontecer? Digo, da minha parte isso surgiu agora, eu acho...

Eu não tinha certeza se aquilo era verdade, lembro-me do quanto fiquei confusa quando Santana me perguntou por que eu fazia desenhos pornográficos da Rach, e de quando me peguei desenhando corações ao redor de uma caricatura horrorosa dela. A verdade que eu nunca soube o que me irritava tanto em Rachel Berry.

Rachel ainda mastigava sua comida, e eu me peguei ansiosa pela resposta, me dei conta que eu não sabia como ela se sentia em relação ao que estava acontecendo. Oras, aconteceu tudo tão rápido!

- Não sei Quinn, eu sempre tive meio que uma obsessão por você, digo no sentido de querer ser sua amiga sabe? Eu queria ser como você, ter amigos, ser respeitada, ter os garotos de verdade aos meus pés e não somente um acidente da natureza como o Jacob.

- Tudo superficial... Rach.

- Mas então eu conheci o Finn, e descobri que ele poderia gostar de mim e isso me fez muito feliz, acho que foi por isso que me apaixonei por ele... Eu tinha certeza que poderia rouba-lo de você! Mas então, aconteceu a sua gravidez... E acabou com meus planos de me equiparar a Quinn Fabray.

- Hum - Eu tentava fazer uma cara divertida ao ouvi-la para esconder o quanto aquela história estava me chocando.

- Quando descobri que o filho não era dele, pensei apenas em mim, em destruir o relacionamento de vocês dois. Mas depois eu te vi ali, quebrada, e percebi que tinha errado. Juro que te ver daquela maneira me partiu o coração.

- E você teria deixado eu partir sua cara, se eu quisesse.

Ela riu.

- Exato. Mas não tinha mais volta. Eu tinha finalmente o Finn só pra mim. Mas ele não me quis em um primeiro momento, e teve então a história do Jesse, que foi o primeiro a partir meu coração...

- Own - Acariciando seu rosto

- E no fim, acabei com o Finn de novo. Só que com o tempo eu descobri que eu tinha o idealizado, sabe? E dia após dia ele foi me decepcionando. E quando descobri o lance da Santana, foi a gota da agua. Sei que ele não estava comigo quando fez isso, mas foi imaturo da parte dele ter mentido pra mim daquela forma. Mas no fim de tudo, acho que minha maior decepção era comigo mesmo, por sempre idealizar pessoas perfeitas e acabar me decepcionando... Mas aí você apareceu.

- Nada perfeita.

- É! E eu sabia disso... Ou seja, foi totalmente o contrário com você. Digo, eu sempre vi todos os seus defeitos, nunca idealizei você. Só que ontem, depois da aula em que o Mrs Shue nos passou essa bendita tarefa, eu vi algo em você, algo nos seus olhos, céus! Eles são lindos, sabia? Transmitem uma paz...

Eu apenas sorri.

- Descobri que você é diferente do que eu pensava. Que você tem esse outro lado... E a cada momento eu queria conhecer mais disso, e quanto mais eu conhecia, mais eu gostava, e esse gostar foi evoluindo... Quando você me ignorou hoje no colégio, eu tive certeza que estava me apaixonando.

Eu sorri, oficialmente Rachel Berry estava se declarando apaixonada por mim.

- Mas eu ainda estou meio confusa... - Ela concluiu pegando minha mão.

- É, eu também estou.

- Você uma garota!

- Uau, é tão visível assim?

- Não é hora para brincadeiras - Ela me olhou séria.

- Rach, se pra você que foi criada nesse meio está sendo difícil aceitar, imagina eu que tive uma criação um tanto mais conservadora.

- Não que eu tenha problemas em aceitar, Quinn, eu só não pensava que eu também fosse... Gay.

Ao ouvir essa palavra milhões de coisas passaram pela minha cabeça. Religião, meus pais, tudo o que eu tinha ouvido desde muito pequena. Involuntariamente soltei sua mão. Minha expressão deve ter se tornado séria, mas eu não conseguia dizer nada.

- Quinn, o que foi?

- Eu... Não posso ser gay, Rachel - Desabafei, como se aquilo estivesse preso em minha garganta.

- Por quê?

- Por que não! Quer dizer... Eu não sei. Eu sempre ouvi que isso errado.

- Você acha que errado querer bem outra pessoa?

Lembrei do que havia ocorrido mais cedo quando ela entrelaçou nossos dedos. Sorri.

- Esta longe de ser errado. Como pode ser pecado se quando estou com você só preciso de um toque, mesmo que mínimo, para me sentir em paz? - Eu disse mais pra mim do que pra ela.

- Então... Errado é julgar os outros!

- Mas vão nos julgar!

- Eu sei que vão. Eu nasci sofrendo esse tipo de coisa. Sabia que alguns pais proibiam seus filhos de brincarem comigo?

- Deve ter sido difícil...

- Foi! Mas quando se esta paz com você mesmo, com o seus sentimentos, fatos como esse se tornam nada.

- Eu não me conformo... - Disse olhando para ela.

- Não se conforma com o que? - Ela olhou espantada.

- Com o fato de ter demorado tanto tempo pra "te conhecer". Me lembre de agradecer muito ao Mrs Shue.

- Com certeza! Eu mesmo vou agradece-lo muito.

Então um som invadiu o lugar.

_"Doom da da di da di Doom da da di da di Doom"_

A música anterior deveria ser muito lenta ou nós não a percebemos mesmo. Fui surpreendia por Rachel me puxando pela mão até a sala onde cantamos e dançamos como loucas.

_"Everybody's gonna love today, gonna love today, gonna love today_  
_ Everybody's gonna love today, gonna love today_  
_ Anyway you want to, anyway you've got to_  
_ Love love me, love love me, love love..."_

...

- Rachel

-Hum?

- Esse é um encontro romantico agora?

- Yeah! Acho que foi desde o começo não? - Ela disse antes de pular nos braços para mais um seção de beijos intermináveis.

* * *

N/A: Um beijo pra todos que estão comentando aqui!

Um beijo especial pra quem também esta escrevendo Fanfics Faberry, eu estou adorando, não parem! :)

E um beijão pra galera do tópico "Achele lovers" da comunidade Glee Waaaaaa *o*


	7. She Loves You

N/A: Eu amo Beatles. Amo mesmo *-*

Esse cap ficou curtinho, mas foi feito com o coração. Oh!

E é só.

* * *

Nos acomodávamos no sofá, Rachel se aconchegava no meus braços enquanto conversávamos sobre assuntos triviais. Já era madrugada, mas eu não estava preocupada em voltar para casa tão cedo. Minha mãe havia se tornado mais liberal comigo, acho que ela tinha medo de me perder já que éramos só nós duas desde que ela expulsou meu pai de casa. Nós vivíamos bem sem ele, mas eu via certa tristeza no olhar de minha mãe, ela o amava afinal.

- Quinn, semana passada eu ouvi algumas meninas dizendo que Brittany e Santana estavam fazendo...Coisas no banheiro. Elas têm alguma coisa... ?

Ela perguntou tentando parecer natural, mas eu ri do seu constrangimento

- Sim, já algum tempo. Na verdade isso mais comum do que a gente pensa.

- Comum? Você já fez?

- Já! - Respondi meio envergonhada. Não ia cometer o mesmo erro do Finn em mentir pra ela e estragar tudo.

- Com quem?

- Santana.

Ela se afastou um pouco e me olhou incrédula.

- Não!

- Nós estávamos bêbadas, e eu só queria saber como era!

Sorri internamente ao lembrar que aquilo que havia ocorrido entre Santana e eu começou por conta dos desenhos pornográficos que eu fazia de Rachel e que faziam Santana duvidar do que eu realmente sentia com relação aquilo.

Mas Rachel não ficou nada feliz em saber dessa experiência, e eu entendo, afinal Sant havia ficado com todas as pessoas com ela já havia se relacionado. Salvo o Jesse talvez, mas eu não colocaria minha mão no fogo.

- Sério, Quinn! O que essa garota tem?

- Nada! Ela só é um pouco mais... Pervertida! Mas na verdade seus beijos são bem melhores que os dela - Eu disse a puxando, mas ela se desvencilhou dos meus braços.

- Quinn!

- Rachel! Eu nem pensava em ficar com você. Por que isso faz diferença?

- Não faz! Só fico revoltada com o fato dela dar em cima de todo mundo. Ela é tipo uma maníaca sexual que só quer... - Ela parou de falar de repente e me olhou ansiosa - Vocês transaram?

- Não! Não! Céus! Foi só um beijo!

Confesso que a hipótese de transar com uma garota, me deixou um pouco confusa. Não havia pensado nesse tipo de 'envolvimento' realiadade, acho que eu Santana teríamos ido mais longe, se Brit não tivesse nos interrompido.

- Tá, okey... Mas é verdade isso? Meu beijo é melhor? - Ela fez charme.

- Ai, sabe que agora esqueci, vem cá - Puxei-a pra mim, fazendo com que se sentasse no meu colo - Me mostra.

Ela estava de frente pra mim, com um joelho de cada lado meu quadril e os braços envolvendo o meu pescoço. Eu acariciava sua costas, me segurando ao máximo para não passar dos limites, agora eu sabia exatamente como os garotos se sentiam, e no fundo isso me divertia.

Pela maneira com que fazia, parecia que ela queria realmente provar que seu beijo era melhor. Como se fosse preciso muito esforço.

- Rach. Seu beijo não é melhor que o da Sant.

- Como não?

- Não é só melhor que o dela, é melhor do que todos o que eu já provei.

Ela sorriu.

- Julgando que eu sei como é pelo menos dois dos beijos que você já provou, não sei se isso é um elogio muito bom. Afinal não sei se é realmente uma honra beijar melhor que o Finn, ele baba - Ela fez cara de nojo - E o Puck... Bem, ele beija como quem quer devorar a nossa boca. Não é nada gentil.

- Rach.

- Uh?

- Você pode parar de falar e voltar "ao trabalho", por favor?

- Sim senhora!

Quando eu estava ali com ela, eu não sentia necessidade de pensar em mais nada. Não pensava que o que estava fazendo era errado. Era tudo tão natural. Era como se eu estivesse em um mundo paralelo, onde não existisse nada mais que Rachel e seus beijos maravilhosos. Mas o barulho de um celular insistente me tirou da minha fantasia.

- Que sorte, hem?- Rachel disse se afastando.

- É minha mãe, tenho que atender... Alô!

- Quinn, onde você está?

- Na casa da Rachel mãe, está tudo bem.

- Filha, eu preciso que você venha pra casa agora.

A voz dela não passava nervosismo, muito pelo contrário, parecia feliz.

- O que aconteceu, mãe?

- Venha pra casa logo, okey? E cuidado ao dirigir! Até mais...

- Até. - Desliguei o celular - Rach, tenho de ir embora.

- Por que?- Ela disse fazendo fazendo um carinha de derreter qualquer coração.

- Não faz isso... Por favor..

Ela abaixou a cabeça

- Tá bom... Mas antes, preciso te perguntar... E amanhã? Como vai ser?

- Como vai ser o que?

- Nós, no colégio...

- Rach, eu não pensei nisso ainda. Mas... é difícil, você entende né?

- Quer dizer que você vai me ignorar então?

- Não vou ignorar exatamente... Nós só não precisamos nos agarrar no corredor entende. Apesar de que, com certeza estarei usando de todas as minha forças pra não fazer coisas como essa - Disse a puxando pra mais um beijo.

No caminho de volta, não conseguia tirar um sorriso bobo da minha face. Eu sorria apesar da confusão no meus pensamentos. Cantarolava a canção que enchia meus ouvidos enquanto pensava. "Rachel Berry, eu estou caindo de amores por uma garota..."

_"She said you hurt her so_

_She almost lost her mind_

_But now she says she knows_

_You're not the hurting kind_

_She says she loves you_

_And you know that can't be bad_

_She loves you_

_And you know you should be glad_

_She loves you_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_She loves you_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_With a love like that_

_You know you should be glad"_


	8. Hero

**N/A: Olá!**

**1. **Pra quem não sabe, estou escrevendo uma outra fanfic também: "Do Meu Lado", é sobre **Achele**, Dianna **A**gron e Lea Mi**chele**, as interpretes de Quinn e Rachel (se é que alguém não sabe). Leiam! =]

**2.** Demorei pra postar esse cap por conta dessa outra fic e além disso, eu trabalho, estudo, e tenho uma vida social (Por incrível que pareça haha)

**3.** Eu não gosto da Mariah Carey. Mas 'Hero' é o nome da música.

* * *

Eu não poderia nem imaginar o que me aguardava em casa. O fato de minha mãe estar sentada no sofá, bebendo e rindo, seria comum se não fosse o fato dela estar acompanhada por ninguém menos que meu pai. Quando vi aquela cena, fiquei sem reação, eu não via meu pai desde o dia em que ele me expulsou de casa. Fiquei ali parada, perto da porta, pasma com o que eu via.  
Meu pai se levantou, sério, abriu os braços e disse:

- Não vai dar um abraço no seu pai?

- Não - Foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer.

A verdade era que eu não estava preparada para aquilo. Não era exatamente raiva o que eu sentia, não, eu sentia era mágoa, muita mágoa. Ele havia me abandonado no momento mais difícil da minha vida, mais do que isso, ele tornou tudo muito mais difícil. Ele me expulsou da vida dele, ele me julgou, ele foi hipócrita, pois minha mãe descobriu o quanto ele era sujo. Mas, o que ele estava fazendo na nossa sala agora? Rindo e bebendo com ela, como nos velhos tempos?

A expressão da minha mãe tornou-se séria.

- Filha...

Eu não sabia o que fazer. Minha vontade era gritar, era mostrar pra ele toda a dor que eu senti. Era esfregar na cara dele a sua hipocrisia. Era sacudir a minha mãe e faze-la voltar a realidade, faze-la lembrar de tudo que meu pai tinha feito.  
Mas ao invés disso, tudo o que eu consegui fazer foi correr para meu quarto.

Minha cabeça dava voltas, minha revolta escorria pelo meus olhos. Me joguei na cama e chorei, sem saber ao certo motivo. Quando minha mãe bateu na porta e foi entrando.

- Quinny...

Me levantei, limpei as lágrimas e a encarei.

- Por que mãe? Por que você deixou ele voltar, depois de tudo o que ele fez? Por que?

- Filha, ele se arrependeu, de verdade...

- Como você pode ter certeza?

- Eu não tenho certeza! - Ela abandonou a fala mansa e berrou. - Mas eu não aguento mais! Eu não aguento mais ficar sozinha! Eu preciso dele, você não entende?

Eu entendia. Eu via a tristeza, a solidão dela, dia após dia, desde que voltei para casa.

- Ele me fez sofrer tanto mãe. Eu não consigo esquecer!

- Eu entendo, mas é seu pai, filha, de a ele uma chance. Nos permita voltar a ser uma familia de verdade.

Permaneci em silêncio por alguns instantes, analisando a situação. Eu queria minha familia de volta, apesar de tudo. Suspirei.

- Farei isso mãe. Farei isso por nossa familia. Mas não será tão fácil assim, ainda sinto a dor pela qual ele me fez passar.

Minha mãe se aproximou, me segurou pelos ombros e disse:

- Eu tenho muito orgulho de você filha, depois de tudo o que você viveu, você demonstrou ser uma mulher de verdade e não mais uma garotinha! - Eu sorri - Tudo vai voltar ao normal agora... Vai tudo ficar bem- Ela concluiu me abraçando.

Nesse momento a imagem de Rachel invadiu meus pensamentos. Minha mãe ainda diria aquilo se soubesse de tudo o que tinha acontecido? Eu não me arriscaria a descobrir.

Não sai mais do quarto aquela noite. Eu estava disposta a dar um chance ao meu pai, mas precisava esfriar a cabeça antes. Aconteceu tudo tão rápido, essa volta repentina dele, Rachel...

Rachel que era meu único conforto naquele momento, foi por ela que eu sorri e fechei os olhos, pouco antes de dormir, depois de virar a noite ansiosa, pensando em meu pai.

Na manhã seguinte foi tudo muito estranho, me arrumei e desci para o cozinha, onde meu pai e minha mãe já se encontravam fazendo o desjejum.

- Bom dia - Disse meu pai, visivelmente constrangido.

- Bom dia - Respondi normalmente.

Minha mãe sorriu.

- Bom dia filha! Eu contava para seu pai sobre a sua ultima apresentação com o Glee Club.

- Qual parte? A que saí de lá gritando de dor? A parte que você falou comigo depois que eu passei 8 meses morando de favor na casa dos outros?

Eu sabia que aquela não era a melhor maneira de recomeçar, mas meu coração estava repleto de mágoa.

- Filha.. - Minha mãe começou antes de ser interrompida pelo meu pai.

- Ela tem razão. Nós erramos com você filha, nós te abandonamos quando você mais precisava. Você tem todo direito de ser hostil. Mas só Deus sabe o quanto eu estou arrependido, e gostaria que você me perdoasse - Ele disse estendendo a mão em minha direção. Meu pai nunca se desculpava por nada e aquilo me deixou muito surpresa. Mas foram meses em que eu chorava toda a noite, me perguntando por que eles haviam feito aquilo comigo.

- Eu vou tentar te perdoar pai. Mas não será tão fácil - Me levantei ignorando seu gesto - Tenho que chegar mais cedo hoje. Com licença.

De fato eu não precisava ir tão cedo. Cheguei cerca de 40 minutos adiantada, caminhei pelos corredores do colégio e meus pés me levaram instintivamente para a sala do Glee Club, pensava em tocar alguma coisa, cantar, fazer qualquer coisa pra descarregar aquelas emoções que tomavam meu ser. Mas parecia que alguém tinha tido a mesma ideia. Rachel estava de costas para a porta e não percebeu minha chegada, fiquei ali a ouvindo cantar, enquanto deixava as lágrimas escorrerem livremente pelo meu rosto.

_There's a hero, if you look inside your heart._  
_You don't have to be afraid of what you are._  
_There's an answer, if you reach into your soul,_  
_And the sorrow that you know will melt away._

_And then a hero comes along, with the strength to carry on,_  
_And you cast your fears aside, and you know you can survive._  
_So when you feel like hope is gone,_  
_Look inside you and be strong,_  
_And you'll finally see the truth, that a hero lives in you._

_It's a long road, when you face the world alone._  
_No one reaches out a hand for you to hold._  
_You can find love, if you search within yourself,_  
_And the emptiness you felt will disappear._

_Lord knows, dreams are hard to follow._  
_But don't let anyone, tear them away- ay ay._  
_Hold on, there will be tomorrow._  
_In time, you'll find the way._

_That a hero lives in... you_  
_That a hero lives in... you_

A voz dela e aquela palavras haviam me tocado profundamente, eu não conseguia mais me conter, chorava feito uma criança, o que me denunciou quando a canção acabou, Rachel se virou e ameaçou sorrir, mas quando viu meu estado veio correndo ao meu encontro.

- Quinn o que aconteceu?

- Só me abraça, por favor?

Impossível descrever o conforto que aqueles braços me traziam. O cheiro que saia de cabelo, aquele toque suave, tudo nela anestesiava minha dor. Ela fitou meu rosto, secando minhas lágrimas, parecia que sabia que eu não poderia falar nada sem voltar a chorar, ela fechou a porta, pegou minha mão e me levou até o fundo da sala, onde nos sentamos no chão. Me aconcheguei no seu colo, e fiquei ali enquanto ela me abraçava e alisava meus cabelos. Depois de alguns minutos eu finalmente me acalmei o suficiente para falar.

- Meu pai voltou pra casa.

Ela tirou as mãos do meu cabelo e levou ao meu rosto, o acariciando.

- E isso é ruim?

- Não é que seja ruim. Eu só não consigo olhar pra ele sem lembrar de tudo o que eu passei... Doeu tanto ser rejeitada por ele, Rach...

- Mas ele voltou, certo? Ele pediu desculpas?

- Pediu.

- Então? Quinn, você passou por uma fase muito difícil da sua vida, todos nós sabemos, mas passou. Não adianta nada ficar remoendo isso, se permita voltar a viver normalmente.

- Eu quero minha familia de volta... - Desabafei.

- Então deixe que seu pai mostre que esta arrependido, que ele te ama. Eu tenho certeza que ele te ama. Sabe por que? - Ela perguntou sorrindo.

- Não...

- Por que eu acho impossível alguém te conhecer e não te amar.

- Ah Rach, não exagere...

- É o que eu penso... - Ela disse abaixando e selando nossos lábios - Só tenho medo que você comece a mostrar esse seu lado bom pra todo mundo.

- Medo por que?

- Concorrência.

Eu sorri pela primeira vez.

- Rach, não seja boba!

- Fazer o que se minha autoconfiança não se aplica aos meus relacionamentos?

- Você não precisa se sentir insegura.

Eu acariciei seu rosto, ela colocou sua mão sobre a minha.

- Como não? Você é Quinn Fabray, a líder de torcida que tem todos os garotos desse lugar ao seus pés... E já começo a acreditar que algumas garotas também.

Eu sorri, balançando a cabeça.

- Eu nunca me senti assim antes, você me faz tão bem, Rach.. Olha só, eu cheguei aqui completamente destruída e com apenas alguns minutos ao seu lado já me sinto bem melhor. O que me importa todos esse garotos que em nada acrescentam em minha vida? Agora eu tenho você.

Ela beijou meus lábios novamente.

- Eu só me sinto insegura, sabe? Não duvido que você tenha mudado, nem duvido que nós daríamos certo. Mas você realmente não tem noção do quanto será difícil, nós vivemos em uma cidade pequena, os pensamentos por aqui não são tão evoluídos. Eu me pergunto se o que você sente é forte o bastante pra enfrentar tudo isso.

- Você duvida de mim?

Eu estava sendo hipócrita ao questiona-la, pois eu realmente não tinha certeza de nada. Na realidade, eu queria minha vida de volta, minha familia, meus amigos, tudo o que eu tinha antes da gravidez. E Rachel não estava nos meus planos até o dia anterior.

Eu me afastei dela, ficando em pé. Ela acompanhou esse movimento, segurando minha mão.

- Não Quinn, eu não quis dizer isso. Só estou insegura, entende?

Eu queria dizer que lutaria contra tudo e contra todos para estar do seu lado, mas eu não conseguia. Eu só conseguia pensar nos meus pais, eles tinham me expulsado de casa quando fiquei grávida. Tinha medo até de imaginar o que fariam com uma filha lésbica.

- Rachel, eu... Eu vou pra aula. Depois nós conversamos - Disse já indo em direção a porta.

- Espera!

Eu parei, olhei pra ela que estava visivelmente decepcionada. Aquilo era a ultima coisa que eu queria: Deixa-la mal.

- Você vai lá em casa hoje, certo? Conhecer meus pais.

- Claro - Forcei um sorriso. De qualquer forma, eu não estava preparada pra encarar meu pai ainda.

Durante o resto do dia, Rachel respeitou a discrição que havia pedido a ela. Por vezes, nos lançávamos olhares mais intensos mas sempre tomando cuidado pra não sermos flagradas.

As seis da tarde eu chegava a casa do Berry novamente, dessa vez havia um carro na garagem, o que fez eu me dar conta que em breve conheceria aqueles que meus pais tanto criticavam. Desde que eu era criança ouvia do "quão sujos aquele dois eram" de como "a doença deles provavelmente havia infectado a pequena Berry". Eu tinha medo, acho que era por isso que não me aproximei de Rachel, meus pais não disseram nada a respeito de brincar com ela, mas eu não queria correr o risco de ser "suja" também. Ironias do destino.

Ela abriu a porta, dizendo que seus pais estavam na cozinha preparando o jantar, me deu um beijo tímido. Naquele momento me ocorreu a duvida, será que ela já havia contado ou contaria para os pais sobre nós? Permaneci parada, quando ela me puxou pela mão para irmos até eles.

- Que foi Quinn?

- Seus pais sabem?

- Não. Não ainda... Mas eu não planejo esconder deles... Tudo bem pra você?

No fundo eu achava que era cedo demais pra já ser apresentada aos pais dela, como uma possível namorada. Mas eram os pais de Rachel, a decisão era dela.

- Tudo bem, contando que fique somente entre nós por enquanto.

- Certo. Garanto que eles são discretos.

Ela sorriu. Por conta dos recentes acontecimento havia me esquecido do efeito que aquele sorriso me proporcionava. Ela me puxou novamente, e outra vez permaneci parada.

- Quinn! Qual o problema agora? Meu pais não mordem!

Eu a observei com um sorriso maroto nos lábios e olhei por cima dos ombros verificando se alguém estava nos vendo, antes de puxa-la para um beijo decente.

Logo descobri que de 'sujos' os Berry não tinham nada. Fui tão bem recebida, que em poucos minutos me sentia totalmente em casa. Já Rachel estava visivelmente nervosa, eu sabia que era pelo fato de não saber como contar para o pais sobre nosso caso, mas eu não iria tomar atitude nenhuma quanto a isso.

Já havíamos terminado o jantar, e agora degustamos um bom vinho, quando ela finalmente se pronunciou, para o meu desespero.

- Papai, Pai. O que vocês fariam se eu também fosse gay?

Eu quase cuspi todo meu vinho na mesa. Enquanto os dois homens se entre-olharam espantados com a pergunta.

- Não sei filha, por que essa pergunta agora? - Um deles disse olhando da Rachel para mim. Eu sentia minha pele corar.

- É que sabe... Eu acho que eu sou.

- Você acha?

- Eu tenho certeza.

Eu não tinha coragem de encarar nenhum dos dois, mas instintivamente procurei pela mão de Rachel, que estava sobre a mesa e a apertei com força, querendo mostrar para ela que eu estava ali. Enquanto podia imaginar os dois homens se olhando espantados.

- Quinn?

- Sim! - Rachel respondeu.

- Okey!- Pausa - Bem... Não há nada de errado nisso. Seria hipocrisia da nossa parte condena-las, mas saibam que essa é um decisão muito importante. Não é um caminho fácil, o que não quer dizer que seja a escolha errada... - Ele parecia confuso

- Há quanto tempo? - O outro perguntou.

- Três dias.

- Três dias e vocês já estão saindo do armário? Deus! Eu demorei 3 anos!

- Não é necessariamente sair do armário, senhor Berry. Acho que nós apenas nos sentimos confortáveis em compartilhar isso com vocês, apesar de não querer anunciar ao mundo ainda, se é que me entendem. - Finalmente criei coragem de para encarar a situação.

Os homens se encararam e sorriram.

- Você tem certeza que é uma Fabray? Quer dizer, vocês são a familia mais tradicional dessa cidade.

- Confesso que não me acertei totalmente com a situação, senhor, mas eu realmente gosto da Rachel, e só quero que tudo de certo.

- Pois bem, dando certo ou não, saibam que ambas tem nosso total apoio.

Rachel e eu trocamos sorrisos cúmplices.

- E Quinn, por Deus, pare nos chamar de 'senhores'.

Eu sorri em concordância.

x

Eu estava sentada no sofá, afagando os cabelos de Rachel que estava no meu colo.

- Amanhã é o grande dia, espero que minha música esteja muito bem ensaiada - Eu disse.

- Pode ter certeza que esta, Baby. Mas Quinn, qual você acha que será a reação das pessoas quando eu cantar pra você?

Eu não tinha pensado naquilo. Obvio que eu queria ouvi-lá cantando tudo o que ela sentia, mas não sabia se queria que todos soubessem disso. Seria meio estranho. Lembrei-me de uma frase que Santana me disse há muito tempo: "...Se resolver ter experiências, por favor, não faça com a Rachel, okey?"

- Rachel, o que você vai cantar?

- É surpresa!

- Mas, você sabe, combinamos que isso ficaria somente entre nós, certo? Dependendo do que você cantar...

- Quinn, você sabe que eu não concordo em escondermos isso. Mas não considero a música que escolhi tão romântica assim, quem houve pode pensar que no tornamos grandes amigas apenas.

A verdade é que eu tinha um problema. Me tornar amiga de Rachel também seria muito estranho. Mas eu tinha que mudar meus conceitos. Eu iria me esforçar pra aceitar aquilo, sem pensar nos que os outros pensariam.

Aproximei meus lábios dos seus e disse antes de beijá-la.

- Não vejo a hora de ouvi-lá, baby.


	9. Beautiful

- Nessa semana eu conheci uma pessoa... Uma nova pessoa.

Ela começou, encarando os próprios pés, visivelmente constrangida. Eu me sentava em uma cadeira ao fundo, de onde tinha visão de quase todos os membros do Glee.

- Uma pessoa doce, gentil, carinhosa, compreensiva, generosa, engraçada, talentosa...

Ela havia levantado os olhos em minha direção e falava muito rápido, não consegui evitar um sorriso enquanto o resto da turma tinha a expressão de choque em seu rosto.

- Ela tem medo do Freddy Krueger...

- Hey! Isso é mentira, é só uma trauma, eu não tenho medo. E isso era segredo! - Eu disse em um tom divertido enquanto todas as cabeças viravam para mim.

- Desculpe, mas você não pediu segredo!

Nunca havíamos tido um dialogo tão passional na frente deles, o que justificava o fato de ninguém conseguir fechar a boca, tamanha surpresa.

- Tudo bem, falha minha. Pode continuar. E vocês - Me dirigi aos outros - A apresentação é ali na frente.

Rachel sorriu concordando.

- Okey. Falando sério agora - Olhou fixamente para mim, com a expressão séria, logo eu também parei de sorrir - Durante anos, eu andei sozinha por esses corredores. Eu nunca pude dizer que tinha uma amiga. Por isso te admirava por tudo o que você tinha, apesar de não aprovar as suas atitudes, eu nunca consegui te odiar... Eu acho que eu sempre soube que aquilo não era você.

Eu sorri, apesar de já sentir meus olhos marejados. Olhei em volta, Mr Shue tinha um sorriso no rosto, assim como Finn, Tina, Mike e Artie. Os outros continuavam chocados, com excessão a Brittany que me olhava confusa.

- Espera, você não é a Quinn? Onde ela está?

Rachel sorriu e continuou.

- De fato, eu posso dizer que conheci uma Quinn que poucos conhecem. Um pessoa linda.

- Espera, espera, espera. - Era Santana que se levantava - O que diabos está acontecendo? Vocês duas se drogaram ou estão tirando sarro da nossa cara?

- Santana, sente-se por favor. - Mr Shue censurou - Rachel, continue.

- Eu só queria que você soubesse disso, que todos soubessem na verdade. Eu realmente te acho uma pessoa linda - Ela prendeu a respiração, percorrendo os olhos por toda sala até encontrar os meus novamente - Em todos os sentidos.

Agora, definitivamente, todos tinham uma expressão bizarra de espanto. Eu não sabia se eu chorava de preocupação com o fato de todos terem ouvido aquilo, ou se chorava de emoção depois de todas aquelas palavras.

- Você me disse que gostava de ouvir Portishead quando estava triste. Eu quero cantar isso pra você ter pelo menos um motivo pra se alegrar nesses momentos.

Eu sorri. Como eu poderia achar aquilo ruim? Como eu poderia ter vergonha daquilo?

Ela fez sinal para que a música começasse.

_"You can depend uncertainty_

_count it out and weigh it off again_

_you can be sure you've reach the end_

_and still you don't feel_

_(you know about anything)"_

Aquele não era seu estilo, mas ela dava uma interpretação totalmente "Rachel" para a música, era lindo. Já não me importava mais com todos a nossa volta, não podia evitar de olha-la com admiração. _Minha Rachel.._.

_"Do you know you're beautiful_

_Do you know you're beautiful_

_do you know your beautiful_

_you are_

_yes you are"_

Não conseguia mais conter as lágrimas. Eu chorava em meio um sorriso. Ela permanecia parada ali na frente, voltada em minha direção, não se importando com os outros. Eu podia ver lágrimas em seus olhos também.

_"You can ignore what you've become_

_Take it our a see it die again_

_You can be here for who's a friend_

_And still you don't feel_

_(you know about anyone)"_

Quando a canção acabou, a sala caiu em um completo silêncio. Nós sorriamos com os olhos repletos de lágrimas, enquanto ninguém parecia entender nada do que tinha acontecido. Até que Mr Shue puxou as palmas.

- Garotas, eu estou realmente orgulho de vocês! Vocês me emocionaram. Eu não posso explicar o tamanho da minha alegria em ver que vocês se tornaram amigas.

- Acho que ninguém aqui pode explicar o tamanho da nossa surpresa com isso. - Disse Mercedes.

- Quinn, isso não é uma plano pra humilhar a Rachel, é? - Perguntou Finn com preocupação.

- É claro que não, seu idiota. - Não sei dizer se fiquei mais revoltada com a acusação ou com o fato dele ainda demonstrar preocupação com a minha garota.

- Espera, Rachel e Quinn amigas de verdade? Definitivamente, o fim do mundo se aproxima. - Concluiu Artie.

Fiquei aliviada em ouvir o termo "amigas" saindo da boca de todos. Mas não pude deixar de notar o olhar de suspeita que Kurt e Santana nos lançavam. Quando Mrs Shue terminou a aula. Esperei até que todos saíssem para poder falar com Rachel.

- Gostou da música?

- Se eu gostei? Rachel. Foi perfeita. Você é perfeita. E eu não posso falar nada sem começar a chorar... Desculpe.

- Você não ficou brava então.. Quero dizer, ninguém percebeu nada não é?

- Eu não sei. Mas eu não quero me importar com isso agora. Me da um abraço?

Nos abraçamos por alguns minutos até que ela disse.

- Se alguém ver essa cena, vão nos mandar pra um hospício.

- Se nos mandarmos juntas, eu não faço nenhuma objeção... Eu tenho treino com as Cheerios agora.

- Hum, eu vou pra casa, tenho algumas coisas pra fazer.

- Te ligo depois, okey?

- Ok.

Estava a caminho do campo, quando Santana me puxou pelo braço.

- Nós temos que conversar, Quinn!

Meu sangue gelou. Estava indo tudo muito bem para ser verdade.

* * *

N/A: Eu não sei de quem é essa música de verdade. Mas eu sei que o Portishead gravou ela... Enfim. Procurem pela tradução, é legal. Ao ouvi-la vocês podem achar estranho. Mas imaginem um jeito "Rachel" de canta-la =]

Demorei pra atualizar, eu sei. Desculpem. Mas também... Ninguém comenta nada aqui. Estou começando a achar que ninguém tá lendo. uu'

Beijo.


	10. Only you

**N/A**: Oh. Essa música é leCal "Only you - Portishead" =]

* * *

- Eu sei que você não concorda com minha amizade com a Rachel. Mas entenda que depois de tudo o que passei, comecei a dar valor à coisas que vão além do quão popular as pessoas são.

- Q. Você não precisa mentir pra mim. Eu não sou burra, okey? Qualquer criança de nove anos com o mínimo de inteligência percebe que os olhares que vocês trocaram naquela sala não eram de amizade.

- O que você está insinuando?

- Céus! Eu sempre soube! - Ela disse, rindo sarcástica - Você é gay! Mais gay que Rick Martin e Jane Lynch juntos.

- Cla...Claro que não. De onde você tirou isso? - Gaguejei.

- Deixa eu ver... Talvez eu tenha descoberto quando percebi que você não tirava os olhos da bunda da Berry durante os ensaios? Ou pelo fato de você viver fazendo desenhos pornográficos dela? Ou talvez ao ver os milhares de corações que você desenhava em volta de suas caricaturas? Ah, mas eu tive certeza quando senti nas minhas coxas o quão molhada você ficou com menos de um minuto do nosso beijo.

Eu corei. Engoli seco. Fique sem palavras.

Santana sempre me conheceu muito bem apesar da nossa relação ser conturbada. Brigávamos bastante, quase sempre pra obter maior popularidade. Contudo eu considerava ela um boa amiga, apesar de ter me faltado seu apoio durante a gravidez, o que tinha me magoado bastante.

Por fim, eu engoli o espanto e sorri sarcástica

- Foda-se, se isso for ou não verdade, você não tem nada a ver com isso.

Eu já ia me retirando quando ela segurou meu braço.

- É claro que eu tenho a ver com isso. Você é minha amiga!

- Amiga? Você me abandonou no momento que eu mais precisava!

Gritei, já sentindo a mágoa e a raiva escorrendo pelos meus olhos.

- Você sabe que eu sempre quis sua posição no Cheerios. Que eu sempre lutei pra ser mais popular que você. Era minha oportunidade. E eu estava com raiva, afinal você engravidou do cara com quem eu saia.

- Você sempre disse que Puck era só sexo pra você.

- E é. Foda-se. Quinn, você sabe como é a nossa amizade. Nós não morremos de amores uma pela a outra. Mas eu me preocupo com você, apesar de odiar ter que admitir isso...

- Se preocupa? E esse seu jeito de questionar a minha sexualidade é um forma de demonstrar preocupação?

- Não me importo com o fato de você ser gay! Inferno! Me importo com quem você faz isso!

- Eu não tenho nada com a Rachel - Respondi calmamente. Nega-la me doía. Mas eu não podia deixar Santana saber do que tinha acontecido, ela faria da minha vida um inferno.

- Não? Desde quando você a chama pelo nome? O que aconteceu com o apelidos não tão carinhosos?

- Descobrir que não preciso insultar ninguém pra me sentir bem. E Rachel é uma boa pessoa.

Ela riu em deboche.

- Ao inferno a sua Rachel... - Ela cuspiu as palavras - Se você quer acabar com sua recém reconquistada reputação, vá em frente! Vou me certificar de passar longe do buraco que você vai cair, junto com a Berry.

Dito isso, ela girou no calcanhares se dirigindo ao campo.

Eu estava definitivamente ferrada.

Não tirei aquelas palavras da cabeça durante todo o trajeto para casa. Eu realmente gostava de Rachel, mas era fato que nosso relacionamento me arrastaria para o buraco da rejeição. E eu não queria aquilo, mas também não queria me afastar dela. Inferno, nunca nada dava certo para mim.

Cheguei em casa e encontrei meu pai na sala a minha espera, ao lado de minha mãe. Eles tinham expressões que há tempos eu não via em suas faces: A de submissão de minha mãe que contrastava com a autoritária de meu pai.

Mal fechei a porta, ouvi ele dizer.

- Sente-se, Quinn. Precisamos conversar.

Fiz o que ele pediu, estava cansada demais até pra fugir daquilo. Ele prosseguiu.

- Eu sei que você não me perdoou por completo. Mas isso não muda o fato de que sou seu pai e autoridade máxima dentro dessa casa.

Eu sabia que ele não iria mudar, não era uma surpresa. Mas minha mãe voltar a aceitar esse tipo de coisa era uma decepção. Eu perdi todas as esperanças quando olhei pra ela, e em resposta vi ela baixar os olhos.

- Onde o senhor quer chegar? "Papai" - Completei com o máximo de ironia que consegui.

- Sua mãe me disse que você fez amizade com a aberração dos Berry, que e a menina veio aqui, e que você a visitou também, no antro daqueles pecadores nojentos.

Meu sangue ferveu, como ele ousava insultar quem ele nem ao menos conhecia? Como ele ousava insultar Rachel que nada fez pra merecer? Meus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, mas eu as contive, não demonstraria fraqueza na frente dele.

- Sim. Eu o fiz. - Respondi com amargura.

- Mas não fará mais. Essa menina está proibida de pisar aqui e eu não quero que você se misture com esse tipo de pessoa, você está me entendendo?

Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente. Eu não ia aceitar aquilo, mas me faltavam palavras para enfrenta-lo. Então eu fiz o que todo covarde faz:

- Mamãe...

Ela apenas balançou a cabeça e fitou o chão novamente. Não segurei um soluço antes de correr até meu quarto, batendo a porta atrás de mim, me joguei na cama e chorei.

Passaram-se alguns minutos até que ouvi meu celular tocar. Olhei para a tela do aparelho. Era ela. Fiquei observando seu nome em todas as 7 tentativas dela de falar comigo. Por fim, digitei aquelas palavras que me machucavam mais do que a ela.

"Eu sinto muito. Eu não posso mais..."

Minutos depois a resposta.

"Eu sabia que isso aconteceria. Eu acabei de sair da sua porta, seu pai me disse para não voltar... Você fez sua escolha?"

Não eu não tinha feito, eu não poderia escolher entre a nossa felicidade e a das outras pessoas a nossa volta: Meus pais, meus amigos, era uma escolha difícil. Eu não respondi. Fiquei ali, chorando, mais e mais. Como Deus poderia ter sido tão injusto comigo? Colocando um sentimento tão grande e bonito dentro do meu coração, um sentimento que me fazia querer somente o bem, pra mim e pra ela. Por que ele fez isso? Pra depois me dizerem que isso era pecado?

Se meu pai estava certo, por que então era a casa dos Berry que parecia um céu, com amor, carinho, fraternidade e compreensão, enquanto a nossa era um inferno com mentiras e ódio?

Eu queria Rachel, eu precisava dela. Mas eu queria poder mostrar para todo mundo que estava feliz com isso. Mas eu não podia. Ninguém entenderia. Seriamos perseguidas no colégio, assim como o Kurt era. As pessoas nos olhariam com desprezo na rua. Meus pais me colocariam pra fora de casa outra vez. Eu perderia meus amigos.

Quase uma hora depois, recebi a ultima mensagem.

"Eu vou esperar por você... Mesmo que você nunca volte"

Agora eu estava ali. Quebrada. Sozinha. Rachel interpretou minha falta de resposta como uma decisão em me afastar. Eu era uma covarde.

Como sempre, apaguei as luzes, liguei o som, e chorei. Chorei até que a noite chegou me fazendo dormir de cansaço.

_"We suffer everyday_

_What is it for_

_These crimes of illusion_

_Are fooling us all_

_And now I am weary_

_And I feel like I do_

_It's only you_

_Who can tear me apart_

_And it's only you_

_Who can turn my wooden heart_

_The size of our fight_

_It's just a dream_

_We've crushed everything_

_I can see, in this morning selfishly_

_How we've failed and I feel like I do_

_It's only you_

_Who can tear me apart_

_And it's only you_

_Who can turn my wooden heart_

_Now that we've chosen to take all we can_

_This shade of autumn a stale bitter end_

_Years of frustration lay down side by side_

_And it's only you_

_Who can tear me apart_

_It's only you_

_Who can turn my wooden heart"_

* * *

**N/A:** Estão vendo como reviews me fazem feliz? Nem demorei pra postar esse capitulo. =]


	11. My Only One

**N/A**: Oi! =]

Optei por colocar a versão traduzida da música nesse capitulo. Pra ficar mais fácil de vocês absorverem o que ela significa.

Devo contar que foi essa música que originou tudo isso. Foi ouvindo ela que eu montei toda essa história na minha cabeça e depois resolvi dividi-la com vocês. Only One - Yellowcard. Se nunca ouviram, ouçam! o.o

Espero que gostem. ;)

* * *

Acordei com uma cara péssima no dia seguinte. Resolvi que não queria ver meu pai. Se eu pudesse, escolheria não vê-lo nunca mais. Me arrumei e fui direto para o colégio. Tive medo de encontrar Rachel durante toda manhã, sabia que eu desmoronaria se visse qualquer resquício de sofrimento nela. Contudo a única vez que a vi, foi de longe, ela se encontrava de costas, conversando com Kurt. Fiquei feliz pelo fato dela ter encontrado alguém para se apoiar.

Evitei encontrar Santana também, não precisava de mais censuras. Mercedes até tentou falar comigo, mas descobri que eu realmente não queria conversar com ninguém. Não naquele momento.

Passei todo o período de aula, imaginando qual música eu cantaria. Eu não podia cantar a que escolhi originalmente, não por ter vergonha de falar sobre meus sentimentos na frente do Glee Club. Kurt sabia, ele contava tudo pra Mercedes, que contaria pra Tina, que não esconde nada do Artie... Logo todos ficariam sabendo. Não era vergonha, o fato era que a música não estava de acordo com minhas ações.

Foi durante o intervalo que ouvi um garoto cantarolando a música que dizia exatamente o que eu sentia. Aquele sentimento de querer ficar com ela, de gostar dela, mas mesmo assim, dizer adeus. Sabia que sem ensaio não ficaria nada agradável. Mas eu precisava que ela soubesse daquilo.

Cheguei cinco minutos atrasada na sala do coral, pois precisei pesquisar a partitura da música. Rachel se encontrava ao lado de Kurt. O garoto me olhava com raiva, enquanto tinha os braços ao redor dela que se limitava a fitar apenas o chão. Droga! Impossível descrever o quanto o sofrimento dela me atingia.

Tive a impressão que todos ali sabiam o que tinha acontecido. Todos me olhavam de maneira diferente, eu diria que com pena. O mais estranho era o olhar que Santana me lançava, não tinha raiva, era algo como compaixão, arrependimento.

Sentei ao lado de Mercedes, que logo me estendeu a mão:

- Quinn, você está bem? Precisa de alguma coisa?

- Todo mundo sabe, não é?

- Sim, Britt deixou escapar durante o almoço. E o Kurt explicou a situação. Mas não se preocupe, só nós sabemos.

- Eu sou uma covarde - Eu lutava pra evitar as lágrima.

Ela me abraçou. E eu fiquei com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro durante quase todas as apresentações. Acabei ficando por último. Senti como se todos tivessem prendido a respiração quando eu me levantei.

- Eu queria que vocês pudessem ver tudo que eu vi nessa garota. Eu queria que vocês enxergassem o quão grande é seu coração. Que vocês percebessem as qualidades que vão além do talento com a música e a habilidade de falar mais de 500 palavras por minutos.

Eu dei um sorriso triste. Quase todos fizeram o mesmo. Mas Rachel continua a fitar o chão, sendo amparada por um nada amigável Kurt. Apenas Mrs Shue parecia não estar entendendo nada do que estava acontecendo.

- Também queria que vocês pudessem ver a grandeza desse sentimento que ela fez surgir em mim.

Eu suspirei e completei, já com lágrimas escorrendo pela minha face.

- Mas eu definitivamente não queria que vocês vissem o que estão vendo agora: O tamanho da minha covardia.

Vi a mão de Rachel apertar mais forte a do Kurt. Ela provavelmente estava se segurando pra não chorar.

- Eu só posso dizer que sinto muito, Rachel.

Fiz um sinal para que a música começasse.

Cantei com os olhos fechados, me esforçando ao máximo para que as lágrimas não me escapassem._  
_

**_"Quebrada, esta coisa frágil esta agora_**

**_E eu não posso, eu não posso pegar os pedaços_**

**_Eu joguei as minhas palavras por aí_**

**_Mas eu não posso, eu não posso lhe dar uma razão"_**

Rachel ainda não me olhava, não precisava. Eu podia sentir a dor nos seus olhos, mesmo sem olha-los.

**_"E eu me sinto tão destruída_**

**_E eu desisto_**

**_Eu só quero lhe dizer, pra que você saiba"_**

No refrão, talvez eu não estivesse no tom certo, mas eu nunca havia cantado um canção com tanto sentimento.

_**"Aqui vou eu, grito com meus pulmões e tento alcançar você**_

_**Você é a única para mim**_

_**E desisto, mas não tem ninguém que me entende como você**_

_**Você é a única, a única para mim"**_

Agora eu já chorava, sem me importar com todos os olhares de pena sobre mim.

_**"Cometi meus erros, te decepcionei**_

_**E eu não posso, eu não posso esperar por muito tempo**_

_**Joguei toda minha vida pelo chão**_

_**E eu não posso, não posso me levantar quando você já se foi**_

_**E alguma coisa está acabando**_

_**E eu sinto que quero desistir**_

_**Eu não vou embora até que você saiba**_

_**Aqui vou eu, grito com meus pulmões e tento alcançar você**_

_**Você é a única para mim**_

_**E desisto, mas não tem ninguém que me entende como você**_

_**Você é a única, a única para mim"**_

Eu fiquei na frente dela. E senti que meu coração podia explodir de dor, quando ela levantou seu rosto, revelando os olhos vermelhos e úmidos pelas lágrimas. Eu praticamente falei as palavras...

_**"Aqui vou eu, tão desonestamente**_

_**Deixo um bilhete, pra você minha única**_

_**E eu sei que você pode ver através de mim**_

_**Então me deixe ir e você encontrará alguém"**_

Eu terminei a canção me ajoelhando a sua frente.

**_"Aqui vou eu, grito com meus pulmões e tento alcançar você_**

**_Você é a única para mim_**

**_E desisto, mas não tem ninguém, ninguém como você_**

**_Você é a única, a única para mim_**

**_A única pra mim_**

**_A única pra mim_**

**_A única pra mim_**

**_Você é a única, a única pra mim"_**

Quando a melodia acabou, eu ainda estava de joelhos a sua frente, chorava compulsivamente, com a cabeça baixa, enquanto murmurava repetidas vezes.

- Sinto muito.

Ela se levantou, secou as lágrimas e disse. Não com raiva, mas com mágoa.

- Se você sentisse muito não me abandonaria.

E saiu correndo, ao melhor estilo Rachel.

Só então eu percebi que todos me olhavam sem saber o que fazer.

Kurt se levantava, talvez para ir atrás dela depois de me dizer:

- Você vai descobrir que fez a escolha errada, Quinn.

Não havia mais raiva no olhar dele, e sim pena, o que era mil vezes pior.

Mercedes me ajudou a levantar e me sentar na cadeira onde Rachel ocupou.

- Quinn...

- Eu só preciso ficar sozinha...

Foi então que Mrs Shue que assistia a tudo perplexo, se levantou e deu a aula por encerrada. Todos foram saindo, lançando um último olhar de pena sobre mim.

Então eu percebi que Santana havia permanecido em seu lugar. Quando todos já haviam saido ela se levantou e fechou a porta, ficou me olhando com as mãos cruzadas a sua frente como se quisesse falar algumas coisa.

Um raiva repentina nasceu dentro do meu peito.

- Está feliz agora? Era isso que você queria?

- Eu sinto muito Q.

- Sente muito? - Eu ri em deboche.

- Eu fiquei sabendo o que seu pai fez.

Eu permaneci em silêncio.

- Não aceitei isso.

- Como?- Olhei confusa.

- Não aceite isso. Não priorize os outros. Priorize que você sente.

Aquela não parecia a Santana que eu conhecia, ela falava calmamente. E percebi que ela segurava o choro.

- Por que isso agora? Ontem mesmo você disse que era contra qualquer relacionamento meu com Rachel. Agora você sabe o que eu sinto. O que eu sinto por ela. Você esta me dizendo pra priorizar isso?

- Sim. - Ela olhava o chão.

- Por que?

- Brit.

- Brit?

- Ela me disse que... - Ela sorriu - Ela disse que você olha pra Rachel, do mesmo jeito que eu olho pra ela.

Eu sorri. Eu sempre achei que Brittany nutria sentimentos por ela, mas que não eram correspondidos. Pelo jeito, eu estava muito enganada.

- Você gosta dela?

- Sim.

- Vocês estão juntas?

- Depois que ela me disse isso, eu me dei conta do quanto eu a amo. Em breve todos vão saber... Então, seria legal mais um casal gay... Você sabe.

- Eu não sei se consigo.

- Hey - Ela se levantou. Ainda era a Santana afinal - Onde esta a Quinn que suporta tudo? Céus você aguenta Sue Sylvester como treinadora. Assumir Manhands como namorada não é nada perto disso!

- Não fale assim dela - Eu disse sorrindo.

- Sinceramente? Eu não sei o que você viu nela. Ela pode ser gostosa, mas tem uma personalidade que...

- Sant. Eu também não sei o que a Brit viu em você.

- Certeza? Acho que você já provou hem?

- Oh, cale-se, eu nem lembro daquilo.

- Tudo bem, Q. Não vou mais questionar o por que da Rachel. Só digo uma coisa, busque a sua felicidade e não a dos outros.

- E meus pais? E se eles me expulsarem outra vez?

- Tenho um quarto de hospedes lá em casa.

- Sério?

- Sim! Na verdade, eu planejo em breve obter meu próprio apartamento, você sabe, trabalhar, pagar aluguel, mas ser livre. Seria legal ter alguém pra dividir as despesas.

- Isso seria maravilhoso.

- Morar comigo? Sim, uma honra.

Nós gargalhamos.

- Obrigada, S. Mesmo... - Eu abri os braços - Vem cá, me dá um abraço.

Ela me abraçou, se afastando em seguida, e me empurrando em direção a porta.

- Okey, chega dessa melação, vamos lá. Vá atrás da sua garota.

* * *

**N/A:**

Esse era o capitulo que estava mais ansiosa para escrever. Espero que tenha consegui transmitir o que eu queria.**  
**

Ahhhh, eu queria tanto que a Rachel tivesse um amigo de verdade na série. Por isso coloquei o Kurt nessa função.. .

Ao que tudo indica, teremos só mais um capitulo :(

Quem sabe rola um epílogo? hohoho

Será que dá pra perceber que Além da Quinn/Dianna Rachel/Lea eu também amo a Santana/Naya? *-*

E pooooooooor faaaaaavor! Se vocês gostaram, me digam! Eu preciso saber, se ficou bom, especialmente esse capitulo.


	12. It's Not Too Late

**N/A**: Ufa. Demorou mas chegou. Eu estava viajando, por isso demorei. =p

Esse capitulo eu dedico a Lisa, que foi quem indicou a música. Perfeeeita. Ela me enviou o video [ http:*www*.*watch?v=BOES-Cnmllg&feature=related ] E eu ameeeei. Obrigada. =]

* * *

Depois daquela conversa com Santana, decidi que era melhor não me precipitar. Eu iria reconquistar Rachel, mas eu queria que fosse da melhor forma possível, eu queria que ela lembrasse daquilo para sempre.  
Fui para casa, e passei o dia trancada no quarto, pensando no que eu faria. Quando a ideia me ocorreu, digitei rapidamente uma mensagem no celular.

"Preciso de ajuda. Urgente. Pode me ver agora?"

Eu precisava de vozes e de instrumentos. Santana e Mercedes poderiam me ajudar com a primeira. Eu não poderia pedir ajuda ao Finn ou ao Puck, não queria envolver nossos "casos" antigos. Só me restava Artie.

Em questão de segundos todos responderam positivamente. Em um hora estávamos reunidos no auditório do colégio. Nos encontramos mais algumas vezes durante aquele fim de semana até que eu tivesse certeza que tudo estava perfeito

Na segunda feira de manhã acordei confiante de que tudo daria certo. Não havia como dar errado. Ela nunca havia terminado comigo, certo? Fui eu que errei e me afastei e ela disse que me esperaria. Mas toda essa confiança caiu por agua abaixo, quando não encontrei Rachel durante toda manhã, inclusive nas aulas em que estávamos na mesma turma.

- Ela só não esta em condições de ver você.

Respondeu Kurt quando perguntei por ela, minutos antes da reunião do Glee começar.

- Kurt, eu quero consertar tudo agora...

Ele suspirou.

- Quer mesmo? Ela está totalmente quebrada, ela não aguentaria mais uma decepção.

- Eu quero isso com todo meu coração. Esta tudo preparado. Eu ia fazer isso hoje no ensaio.

- Por isso que prefiro homens, como mulheres conseguem ser tão inconstantes?

- Eu só fui perceber a burrada que estava fazendo depois que ela saiu daquela sala. Kurt, por favor, eu preciso da sua ajuda. Eu vou fazer certo dessa vez.

- Okey, Quinn, o que você quer que eu faça?

- Faça a Rachel vir para o ensaio agora.

- Isso não será possível, ela saiu da cidade, volta só hoje a noite. Não pode esperar até amanhã?

Eu podia esperar, mas eu não queria. Parece meio bobo, mas eu sentia que meu coração não batia direito quando estava longe dela. Eu precisa ouvir ela dizer que me desculpava. Mas já que não tinha outro jeito...

Já fazia 10 minutos que estávamos esperando Mr Shue para começar o ensaio, quando ele entrou sem fôlego pela porta.

- Desculpem o atraso, estava em uma reunião com o diretor. Tenho uma boa e uma má noticia.

Gritos surgiram pela sala, até que Mr Shue ergueu os braços dizendo.

- Okey, primeiro a boa. O Glee terá espaço para uma apresentação na semana de artes do colégio.

Todos bateram palmas e já começavam a dar sugestões de músicas. Quando o professor interrompeu mais uma vez.

- A má noticia é que nosso horário é amanhã. Logo não temos tempo para preparar um numero inédito...

A sala caiu em total silencio. Ele olhou em volta, antes de dizer

- Onde está Rachel? Tinha certeza que ela teria mil soluções para esse problema nesse momento.

É, ela teria, eu sorri ao imaginar ela se levantando e dizendo que tinha um numero no qual ela trabalhava há muito tempo, e que aquela era a chance perfeita para ela brilhar.

Então uma ideia passou pela minha cabeça. Sair do armário na frente da escola toda não estava nos meus planos. Mas só de imaginar o sorriso dela ao perceber que eu queria que todos soubessem o que eu sentia, já fazia tudo valer a pena.

- Mr Shue - Eu disse erguendo a mão.

- Sim, Quinn.

- Eu tenho um numero pronto.

Santana, Mercedes e Artie me olharam incrédulos.

- Você tem?

- Sim. Santana, Mercedes, Artie e eu trabalhamos durante todo fim de semana nele.

- Quinn, você tem certeza? - Mercedes sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Tenho.

- Alguém tem alguma objeção? - o professor perguntou. E Concluiu sorrindo, diante da falta de respostas. - Okey. Quinn, você tem a sua chance.

Na saida do ensaio, Kurt puxou meu braço.

- Quinn, o que você vai fazer?

- Só faça a Rachel estar presente na apresentação, okey?

- Você tem certeza?

- Absoluta.

Respondi convicta, tentando esconder o medo no meu peito. Mas eu não voltaria atrás.

XxxxX

Olhei através de uma fresta na cortina, o ginásio estava lotado. Meus olhos varreram a multidão sem encontrar o rosto que eu tanto queria ver. Peguei o celular e enviei um mensagem para Kurt.

"Onde você esta? Ela esta contigo?"

"Calma, meu bem, estamos do lado esquerdo, bem perto do palco. Boa sorte querida. ;x"

Respirei fundo antes de olhar na direção que ele indicou. Lá estava ela, com o semblante triste. Pedi ao Kurt para não contar nada a ela, queria que fosse surpresa. Mas agora eu estava arrependida, e se ela simplesmente saísse correndo e me deixasse lá?

- Três minutos para vocês entrarem.

Mr Shue avisou. Me livrei dos maus pensamentos, não havia mais tempo para desistir, já ouvia nosso diretor nos anunciando.

Os outros três ocuparam o palco primeiro. Artie com seu violão, e Santana e Mercedes se posicionaram em frente aos seus microfones, para fazer o vocal.

Era chegada a hora. Sentia meu coração bater forte, quando caminhei até o microfone ao centro. A luzes me cegavam. Eu não ouvia nada além dos meus passos, todos estavam aguardando a música começar. Então meus olhos encontraram os dela. Ela estava confusa e me olhava como quem dizia "o que você esta fazendo aí?". Eu sorri. Eu faria aquilo. Faria por ela.

- Há quase um ano atrás. Eu era a maior cadela desse colégio.

Minha voz ecoou nos alto falantes, e agora eu podia ver a cara de surpresa de todos os alunos.

- Eu achava que estava no topo. Que não existia ninguém melhor do que eu nesse lugar. Que eu podia fazer o que quisesse que vocês continuariam, não gostando, mas temendo quem eu era. Então eu fiquei grávida. E todos vocês fizeram questão de me mostrar que eu estava no fundo. Que eu não era mais nada. Todos vocês me empurraram pra base dessa estúpida pirâmide que existe no ensino médio.

Os alunos se entre olhavam confusos.

- Mas eu tive um apoio. O Glee club.

Eu sorri para meus colegas que estavam no palco e para o restante do Glee que estava perto de Rachel, que também mostrava um tímido sorriso.

- E esses meus amigos me mostraram que não importa em que posição você esteja. O que importa é quem esta do seu lado.

Eu suspirei e abaixei a cabeça.

- Recentemente. Eu cometi um erro. Eu voltei a dar importância para o meu _status_ e ignorei o sentimento que eu trago aqui dentro, eu ignorei os sentimentos dessa pessoa que ajudou a me tornar uma pessoa melhor.

Ela ainda estava lá, eu já podia ver lágrimas em seus olhos e seu sorriso aumentava. Ela não correria.

- Por sorte, eu me arrependi. E é por isso que eu estou aqui. Para cantar esse sentimento. Para expor para todos vocês, o quanto essa pessoa significa pra mim, o quanto ela me fez melhor, o quanto eu desejo ficar ao seu lado pro resto da minha vida. Ela me tornou uma pessoa melhor, ela me fez feliz como nenhuma outra pessoa conseguiu fazer. E se eu tenho que enfrentar tudo e todos para faze-la feliz também, é isso que eu vou fazer.

Todos já perguntavam quem era a tal pessoa. Pescoços se esticavam para o lugar para onde eu estava olhando. Onde ela estava com um sorriso lindo no rosto onde as lágrimas já escorriam livremente.

Eu fiz sinal para que Artie começasse a tocar. Ninguém ousou falar nada até que minha voz saiu pelos alto falantes

**Here I am**  
**Feels like the walls are closing in**  
**Once again**  
**It's time to face it and be strong**

**I wanna do the right thing now**  
**I know it's up to me somehow**  
**I've lost my way**

A situação não mudava, eu permaneci olhando fixamente para ela, que agora chorava compulsivamente sendo amparada pelo Kurt, que sorria enquanto a segurava pelos ombros, e com excessão aos membros do Glee que também sorriam como ele, o resto dos alunos não estava entendendo nada.

**If I could take it all back, I would now**  
**I never meant to let you all down**  
**And now I've got to try**  
**To turn it all around**  
**And figure out how to fix this**  
**I know there's a way, so I promise**  
**I'm gonna clean up the mess I made**  
**Maybe it's not too late**  
**Maybe it's not too late, oh**

**So I'll take a stand**  
**Even though it's complicated**  
**If I can, I wanna change the way I've made it**

**I've gotta do the right thing now**  
**I know it's up to me somehow**  
**I'll find my way**

Então eu fui até a beira do palco e estendi minha mão em sua direção, chamando-a. Os alunos que estavam próximos já abriram a boca em choque ao perceber quem era a tal pessoa que estava sendo homenageada, reação que se estendeu a todos, quando Rachel subiu no palco e permaneceu segurando minha mão enquanto eu terminava a apresentação.

**If I could take it all back, I would now**  
**I never meant to let you all down**  
**And now I've got to try**  
**To turn it all around**  
**And figure out how to fix this**  
**I know there's a way, so I promise**  
**I'm gonna clean up the mess I made**  
**Maybe it's not too late**

**I'm gonna find the strength to be**  
**The one that holds it all together**  
**Show you that I'm sorry**  
**But I know that we can make it better**

Quando a música acabou estávamos de frente uma para outra, com uma mão eu segurava o microfone e com a outra a sua mão. Não me importava com o silencio que recaiu sobre o ginásio quando Artie parou de tocar. Eu só precisava ouvi-la. Então eu disse:

- Eu espero realmente que não seja tarde demais.

Rachel então balançou a cabeça negativamente enquanto novas lágrimas se formavam em seus olhos. Eu abaixei a cabeça e limpei minhas próprias lágrimas com as costas da minha mão, a encarei novamente e tirei as palavras que há tempos estavam trancadas no fundo do meu coração.

- Eu amo você, Rachel Berry.

Ela então soltou minha mão, se aproximou e com meu rosto entre suas mãos, beijou meus lábios sutilmente.

- Eu também amo você, Quinn Fabray

Então nós ouvimos um pequeno grito de comemoração, que logo foi seguidos por outros, em segundos, todo o ginásio estava em festa.

Eu sorri para Rachel, que segurou minha mão enquanto se virava para o publico. Dávamos pequenos acenos em agradecimentos quando Puck subiu no palco e estendeu uma faixa atrás de nós com a frase "Faberry FTW".

Com a rejeição no colégio nós não teríamos que lidar, aparentemente. Mas eu sabia, que a partir daquele momento nós teríamos muito o que enfrentar.

* * *

**N/A:** E não é o ultimo capitulo. Eu pensei, e tem mais coisas que quero colocar aí... Então, teremos pelo menos mais um. =]


	13. Angel

N/A: A vida é tão triste. Tudo pode mudar de uma hora para outra.

:(

* * *

Eu não podia acreditar. Não podia. Aconteceu tudo tão rápido.

Depois do episódio da semana de artes, em que Rachel e eu assumimos nosso relacionamento em frente a escola toda, nosso namoro se tornou público, pelo menos no nosso âmbito escolar. Achávamos que era melhor esperar um pouco até assumir para minha familia. Quero dizer, eu estava reunindo coragem para essa tarefa, que não seria nada fácil. Enquanto isso eu e Santana, procurávamos um emprego, e já começávamos a procurar um apartamento também. Por que era obvio que a partir do momento em que eu me assumisse, iria ganhar novamente um passe livre para a porta da rua.  
Fora essa preocupação, eu estava no paraíso. A cada dia eu me sentia mais apaixonada pela Rach, como se isso fosse possível. Eu estava vivendo um sonho. Era tudo muito perfeito. Ela me completava de uma maneira única, e sentia que não podia ser mais feliz do que quando estava ao seu lado. Mas nosso sonho foi interrompido.  
Estávamos completando um mês de namoro.

Os meninos do Glee haviam combinado uma ida a um parque aquático naquele fim de semana. Eu e Rachel iríamos acompanha-los, contudo, voltaríamos mais cedo, tínhamos a casa dos Berry só para a gente, Rachel fazia segredo quanto ao que faríamos, e se referia a tudo como "a noite do primeiro mês". Mal sabia ela que jamais comemoraríamos aquela data.

Como voltaríamos antes que todos, decidi que iria com ela no meu carro, enquanto o resto do pessoal se dividia nos outros.

No momento em que me falaram que saida estava programada para as quatro da manhã, quando ainda era noite, senti um calafrio percorrer minha espinha. Era um sinal.

Peguei minha namorada minutos antes do combinado e partimos rumo ao ponto de encontro, em frente ao colégio. Fomos as últimas a chegar. Haviam mais três carros. Puck dirigia um, levando Santana e Brittany. Finn levaria Mercedes e Kurt. E Mike levaria Tina e Sam.  
Partimos em carreata rumo a estrada que levava para fora da cidade, Puck, claro, liderava, seguido por Mike, eu vinha logo atrás, com Finn fechando a fila.

Seguíamos na via principal. Puck e Mike na minha frente faziam graçinhas. Aquilo estava me deixando nervosa. Minha musculatura estava tensa.

- Q. Por favor não vai na onda deles. Vai devagar...

- É claro, babe.

Mas eu não podia ficar muito atrás. Eu não sabia como chegar no local. Eu tinha que seguir o ritmo deles.

Quando vi os dois carros a minha frente desviarem para o acostamento, fiquei sem reação em um primeiro momento. Então surgiu aquela luz forte vindo em nossa direção, a buzina, o som do freio do caminhão trabalhando. Torcendo o volante ao máximo que podia, para tentar desvia-lo, tive tempo de olhar para o meu lado. A luz iluminando sua expressão assustada, seus olhos antes castanhos agora negros de medo. Ela gritava pelo meu nome.

* * *

Chovia. Irônicamente, chovia.

O céu estava negro. Assim como os trajes dos presentes.

A dor era tão forte.

Tão forte.

Eu não conseguia mais chorar. Já não conseguia. Tinha impressão que a dor era grande demais pra caber nas minhas lágrimas.

Eu amava. Eu realmente a amava. Eu não tive tempo de dizer-lhe isso tanta vezes quanto ela merecia. Mas eu a amava. Deus sabe o quão importante ela era pra mim, e não ter dito tudo a ela tanto quanto eu gostaria, fazia tudo ficar pior.

Olhei a frente quando a voz doce e chorosa de Kurt invadiu meus ouvidos

_"Spend all your time waiting_  
_For that second chance_  
_For a break that would make it okay_  
_There's always some reason_  
_To feel not good enough_  
_And it's hard at the end of the day_  
_I need some distraction_  
_Oh beautiful release_  
_Memories seep from my veins_  
_Let me be empty_  
_Oh and weightless and maybe_  
_I'll find some peace tonight"_

Olhei ao redor. Mr Shue estava mais afastado, ele chorava sutilmente enquanto consolava Emma que tinha a cabeça em seu ombro. Ele não estava perdendo só uma aluna, ele estava perdendo uma das suas pequenas estrelas. Eu não tinha duvida que ele a amava, apesar de tudo.

_"In the arms of the angel_  
_Fly away from here_  
_From this dark cold hotel room_  
_And the endlessness that you feel_  
_You are pulled from the wreckage_  
_Of your silent reverie_  
_You're in the arms of the angel_  
_Maybe you find some comfort here"_

Em um canto, próximo ao caixão estava Puck, ele mantinha as mãos nos bolsos. Ele não chorava, mas eram claros os sinais que ele já havia o feito. Talvez seu envolvimento com ela tenha sido mais verdadeiro do que nós pensávamos.

_"So tired of the straight line_  
_And everywhere you turn_  
_There's vultures and thieves at your back_  
_And the storm keeps on twisting_  
_You keep on building the lies_  
_That you make up for all that you lack_  
_It don't make no difference_  
_Escaping one last time_  
_It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh_  
_This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees"_

Próximas a mim, estavam Brittany e Santana. A morena tentava explicar para a loira o que tinha acontecido com a garota deitada no caixão negro ao lado da cova recentemente aberta.

- Ela realmente esta nos braços de um anjo agora, Q. - Ouvi Britt sussurrar - E ela esta sorrindo, por que isso não deve ser tão ruim, não é?

Uma lágrima escorreu dos meus olhos. Por que tudo tem de ser tão injusto?

_"In the arms of the angel_  
_Fly away from here_  
_From this dark cold hotel room_  
_And the endlessness that you feel_  
_You are pulled from the wreckage_  
_Of your silent reverie_  
_You're in the arms of the angel_  
_Maybe you find some comfort here_  
_You're in the arms of the angel_  
_Maybe you find some comfort here"_

Kurt terminou a canção e foi se juntar a Finn, que por razões obvias, era um dos que mais haviam sentido aquela morte. Ele soluçava como um criança, enquanto era amparado pelo "quase" irmão que agora também não segurava as lágrimas.

O padre começou a falar, mas eu não fazia questão de ouvi-lo. Nada do que ele dissesse poderia amenizar a dor que crescia cada vez mais em meu peito.

Ela não esta melhor agora. Ela estaria bem ao meu lado. Ela estaria melhor cantando e demonstrando todo seu talento em um palco. Céus. Ela tinha um futuro tão garantido.

Quando o caixão começou a baixar, eu senti que a dor poderia partir meu peito a qualquer momento. Eu queria gritar. Eu queria gritar contra aquela injustiça. Eu sentia mãos sobre mim, mas aquilo não me importava. Eu ouvia soluços cada vez mais altos a minha volta. Sua familia estava ali também aos prantos. Nossos colegas de Glee, todos inconformados.

Me abaixei e apanhei um pouco de terra, depois me aproximei da cova e observei o caixão que jazia ao fundo, lentamente abri a mão a fim de liberar seu conteudo sobre a madeira.

- Eu amo você. Obrigado por tudo. - Sussurrei.

Todos foram lentamente deixando o local. Eu fiquei ali, lembranças dos nossos momentos juntas passavam pela minha cabeça como um filme.

A dor ainda era muito forte. E seria por muito tempo.

Quando senti um mão entrelaçar meus dedos.

- Quinn, já é hora de ir.

Virei-me para ver Rachel com os olhos tão inchados quanto os meus deveriam estar. Ela então me entregou uma rosa branca. Me voltei novamente para a cova que em breve seria totalmente tomada pela terra, e murmurei minhas ultimas palavras a minha melhor amiga, enquanto jogava a flor.

-Hey, Mercedes, descanse em paz.

* * *

N/A: Vocês cairam na pegadinha? .-. Espero que sim. hoho

Não que o fato dela ter morrido seja engraçado, longe disso. Eu explico como tudo ocorreu no próximo cap.

Se por acaso você participa do tópico Achele. POR FAVOR. Não estrague a surpresa, escrevendo lá o que aconteceu. Entre na brincadeira, quem sabe...

Mas deixe eu enganar as pessoas.

Se não gostou, pode dizer. Sei que sou sádica as vezes. :(

Ah, eu me inspirei em um fic gringa pra escrever isso. Não foi ideia total minha.


	14. The Scientist

**N/A: Eu fiquei com peso na consciência em ter matado a senhorita Jones. Então, esse capitulo eu caprichei na homenagem a ela. haha. **

* * *

Quando vi os dois carros na minha frente desviarem para o acostamento, fiquei sem reação em um primeiro momento. Então surgiu aquela luz forte vindo em nossa direção, a buzina, o som do freio do caminhão trabalhando. Torcendo o volante ao máximo que podia, para tentar desvia-lo, tive tempo de olhar para o meu lado. A luz iluminando sua expressão assustada, seus olhos antes castanhos agora negros de medo. Ela gritava pelo meu nome.

Ela gritava meu nome. E aquele grito atingiu minha alma. Eu não poderia deixar nada acontecer com ela. Acredito que foi esse senso de proteção que fez eu me dar conta que os pneus do carro estava travados, e por milésimos de segundos eu tirei o pé do freio, fazendo o carro derrapar para o acostamento. Mas Finn não teve essa sorte.

Segundo relatos de Kurt - Já que Finn jamais conseguiu falar sobre o assunto - Os três vinham cantando e perceberam tardiamente o caminhão que vinha na pista contrária. Os dois garotos estavam na frente, e Mercedes se encontram no banco de trás. O primeiro reflexo de Finn foi pisar no freio e depois tentar desviar, de alguma forma o carro saiu da rota de colisão, contudo, capotou ao menos 5 vezes antes de parar. Finn e Kurt, estavam usando o cinto de segurança, e tiveram apenas escoriações. Mercedes não. Ela foi lançada para fora do carro e morreu na hora.

Eu lembro muito pouco daquela noite. Lembro de parar do carro, enquanto ouvia o barulho do acidente. Me pareceu que fiquei horas na mesma posição, com as mãos na cabeça, murmurando "não, não, não" baixinho. Olhei para o lado pra ver o pavor no rosto de Rach, ela não se mexia, parecia estar em choque. Então vi alguns dos garotos correrem em direção ao carro capotado. Depois lembro de ver quase todos com as mãos na cabeça, alguns chorando descontrolados, virei pra ver o olhar perdido de Rachel em algo mais a frente no asfalto. Havia tanto sangue... Eu a abracei. Eu já sabia o que tinha acontecido. Essa dor, eu sinto até hoje.

Foi Mercedes quem me estendeu a mão no momento que eu mais precisei. Ela me deu uma casa, um lar, uma familia. Ela me deu amor. E eu serei eternamente grata a ela.

* * *

Aquele acontecimento esfriou o ânimo de todos os membros do Glee. Devo dizer, nós passamos pelas seletivas por que os outros corais não eram lá essas coisas e nós tínhamos Rachel afinal.

Já meu namoro com ela ia bem, quer dizer, estávamos deixando as coisas irem bem lentas entre a gente, e o acidente fez as coisas ficarem muito mais lentas. Se é que me entendem.

Era época de natal. Faziam 4 meses desde o acidente, logo 5 meses que eu e Rach estávamos juntas. Os ânimos começaram a melhorar depois que nós passamos pelas seletivas e Puck sugeriu que nós fizéssemos uma festa para comemorar. Ninguém topou de início mas então ele disse: "Mercedes iria querer isso, ela iria querer que nós continuássemos, eu sei disso", ele falou isso com tanta convicção, com tanto sentimento, e era a mais pura realidade.

E assim o Glee club seguiu em frente. Com tudo indo tão bem, não havia por que não seguir em frente em outros aspectos da minha vida.

Eu e Rachel conversávamos sobre sexo. Claro. Haviam momentos bem 'quentes' entre a gente. Mas o fato é que ela era virgem ainda e eu não queria pressiona-lá. Não queria que a primeira vez dela fosse desastrosa como a minha. Então eu esperei até que ela estivesse pronta.

Os Berry não comemoravam o Natal, claro. Mas como eu havia participado do Hanukká, Rachel se sentiu na obrigação de pelo menos passar a data comigo, não que isso fosse lá um grande esforço.

Milagrosamente, meus pais haviam viajado naquele feriado, foram para casa da minha irmã. Eles insistiram que eu os acompanhasse mas dei a desculpa de que precisava me concentrar em alguns trabalhos escolares, eles ainda sim insistiram, mas bem, digamos que eu tenha ficado um tanto mais rebelde. Não era nada radical, é claro, eu não levava minha namorada na minha casa, meus pais nem sonhavam que eu sequer mantinha amizade com Rachel, mas quase todas as noites eu saia de casa com destino a casa de uma "amiga". Eles nem tentavam discutir mais comigo, principalmente depois que parei de freqüentar a igreja. Meu pai esbravejava que eu era um caso perdido, que sentia nojo se viver sobre o mesmo teto que eu, mas acho que ele tinha medo de cumprir as ameaças de me colocar pra fora e acabar sendo chutado pela minha mãe outra vez. Mas eu sabia que não teria tanta sorte quando eles descobrissem minha opção sexual.

Era a manhã da véspera de natal, a casa já estava vazia. Acordei cedo, me banhei, e fui direto tomar o café da manhã nos Berry. Eu já era de casa. Posso dizer que me sentia muito mais a vontade com os pais dela do que com os meus.

- Bom dia, amor!

Gritei quando Rachel abriu a porta. Ela não respondeu de imediato, apenas se atirou nos meus braços e selou meus lábios.

- Bom dia, querida.

Ela me puxou pela mão até a cozinha onde a mesa já estava perfeitamente posta. Nos sentamos e ela começou.

- Então... Quais são seus planos para o Natal?

- Bom, eu tenho a casa só pra mim. Se for do seu acordo, podemos passar a noite lá... Só nós duas... Vendo filme, comendo, você sabe.

Ela riu, sabendo perfeitamente por que fiquei incomodada em sugerir passarmos a noite sozinhas em casa. Isso só havia acontecido um vez, quando os pais dela viajaram um final de semana qualquer. Mas nós nos limitamos a comer, dormir e assistir durante aqueles dois dias, já que quando as coisas começaram a esquentar, ela me parou e pediu um pouco mais de tempo. É, eu não teria aguentado tanto tempo se não amasse aquela menina.

Ela ficou parada me estudando por algum tempo.

- Q., o que você vai fazer hoje a tarde?

- Por que a pergunta?

- Porque eu quero saber, oras...

- Eu ia comprar o seu presente de natal... Você me conhece, deixo tudo pra ultima hora...

- Perfeito!

Eu ri.

- Vindo de você eu não esperaria o usual "Ah, que isso, não precisa" mesmo...

Ela se fingiu de magoada e me mostrou a língua.

- Eu digo que é perfeito por que me da tempo de preparar o seu presente de Natal.

- Rach, não precisa!

- Claro que precisa! E não discuta comigo.

Ela continuava sendo a Rachel, afinal.

- Tudo bem, minha querida mandona.

- Vou precisar das chaves da sua casa.

- O que? Por que?

- Não tem risco dos seus pais voltarem não é?

- Não, eles já estão na minha irmã. Mas por que isso?

- Surpresa!- Ela estendeu a mão - As chaves?

Eu as entreguei sorrindo, observando o quão irritantemente adorável ela era, em qualquer situação.

Ela me dispensou logo depois do café da manhã:

- Mas, Rach. O que eu farei o dia inteiro?

- Não sei. Saia com San e Britt. Compre roupas novas. Divirta-se!... Mas comporte-se!- Ela acrescentou rapidamente.

* * *

Foi cansativo. Todos pareciam ter outros planos, então eu passei sozinha, a manhã inteira e metade da tarde a procura do presente ideal para ela. Achar algo a altura de Rachel Berry não era fácil. E mesmo depois de comprar, achei que não era o suficiente, mas meus pés já não me obedeciam mais. Entrei no carro, e notei que ainda era cedo. Eu não queria que minha namorada tivesse um surto na véspera de natal por que estraguei a surpresa que ela estava preparando pra mim, então, sem mesmo me dar conta do por que, dirigi em direção ao cemitério.

Me sentei na posição indiana em frente ao túmulo, enquanto lia as palavras lá destacadas.

"Mercedes Jones - Sua voz, seu coração e seu sorriso jamais serão esquecidos por aqueles que te amaram antes, te amam agora e te amarão depois"

Eu sorri.

Era comum, eu vinha e ficava algum tempo ali pensando na vida. Mas aquele dia foi diferente. Ela sempre me ouviu, me deu conselhos, sempre esteve lá por mim. "Eu sempre estarei aqui por você, Q" Ela me disse um dia. Eu sei que ela estaria. Por isso antes mesmo que pudesse pensar no porque, me peguei falando com ela.

- Você faz falta sabia?... Nós passamos pelas seletivas... Apesar da sua substituta não estar a sua altura, a propósito, ela é a Lauren! Da pra acreditar? Ela não é tão ruim, mas... Bem, nós ganhamos graças a Rach, devo diver. Acho que ela foi a única capaz de encobrir a tristeza e cantar...

... Tina e Artie estão namorando sério agora, Mike ficou um tanto chateado, mas ele aceitou bem... Finn e Sam são melhores amigos agora, os dois maiores pegadores do colégio, agora que Puck esta mais maduro. Parece estranho, mas é verdade, ele amadureceu muito depois do acidente... Santana e Brittany estão juntas, é engraçado, quem vê pensa que Britt é quem ama mais e que Sant é uma vadia, mas só quem esta perto vê o quão verdadeiramente devota ela é, mesmo com as dificuldades que a B. traz... ... Kurt esta namorando! Finalmente! E você definitivamente não acreditaria com quem... Karofsky! Sério! Claro, aquela mané não tem a minima ideia que nós do Glee sabemos, por que ele pediu pro Kurt não contar... Mas eu sei que os dois se amam de verdade...

...Todos sentimos muito a sua partida... Mas estamos tentando seguir em frente, como o Puck disse, era isso que você iria querer... Eu sei... Eu estou seguindo frente. Estou tão feliz com ela, Cedes...Tão feliz quanto eu jamais pensei que seria. Apesar de haver fortes restrições ao bacon, ela faz minha vida realmente valer a pena!... Eu ainda não contei para meus pais, daqui há algumas semanas vou começar a trabalhar e logo terei condições de alugar o AP junto com a Sant. estamos tão animadas quanto a isso. E quando estiver tudo certo, eu vou sair do armário e ser feliz por completo longe daquela casa... Meu plano inicial era fazer isso no reveillon, cinco minutos antes da meia noite, subir na mesa na frente da familia toda e gritar: "Eu gosto de mulheres! Eu sou sapatão! Eu sou sargento! Fanchona! Lésbica! Eu coooolo velcro! Eu gosto de colocar a aranha pra brigar!"... Eu vi essas frase em um filme e achei o máximo! Queria usar. Mas a Rach acha que é abusar da sorte, ela teme pela minha integridade fisíca!... Eu queria que você estivesse aqui pra ver...

Suspirei , enxugando as lágrimas que teimavam em escorrer.

- Eu queria fazer algo por você nesse natal. Eu esqueci de trazer flores... Então, tudo bem se eu apenas te cantar uma música? Acho que esta okey, não é?

Eu fechei os olhos, e em meio a algumas lágrimas e sorrisos, cantei-lhe a canção:

_"Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry_

_You don't know how lovely you are_

_I had to find you, tell you I need you_

_And tell you I set you apart_

_Tell me your secrets, And ask me your questions_

_Oh let's go back to the start_

_Running in circles, Coming in tails_

_Heads on a science apart._

_Nobody said it was easy_

_It's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be this hard_

_Oh take me back to the start._

_I was just guessing at numbers and figures_

_Pulling the puzzles apart_

_Questions of science, science and progress_

_Don't speak as loud as my heart_

_And tell me you love me, Come back and haunt me_

_Oh when I rush to the start._

_Running in circles, Chasing tails_

_Coming back as we are..._

_Nobody said it was easy_

_Oh it's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy_

_No one ever said it would be so hard_

_I'm going back to the start"_

_

* * *

_

** N/A: Farei o possível pra não demorar com a próxima atualização. Até pq, vcs já imaginam oq vai acontecer, né?**

**Eu amo taaaaaanto essa música. *-* Coldplay - The Scientist  
**

** Ah, sim, sem querer falar... Mas quanto menos comentários, menor é minha inspiração pra escrever. Dae eu demoro né? Então, permitam-me saber oq vocês pensam =DD**


	15. The meaning of my life is She

**N/A: Esse capitulo tem a tal dose de humor e dose de romantismo, que todos falam. **

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Eu me dirigia ao carro no estacionamento do cemitério, quando meu celular vibrou no bolso. Era uma mensagem.

"Quando você estiver chegando me avise. Bjos s2"

Abri um sorriso. Era incrível o dom que ela tinha de me fazer sorrir com coisas tão pequenas. Respondi que estaria chegando em cerca de quinze 15 minutos.

O sol já estava se pondo, quando cheguei na frente de casa e dei de cara com Rachel sentada na varanda a minha espera, ela correu e se jogou nos meus braços:

- Eu já estava com saudades! - Ela disse com aquele sorriso que fazia meu mundo girar mais devagar, meu coração acelerar e minhas pernas bambearem.

- Eu também... Mas então, eu posso entrar em casa?

- Claro que pode- Eu comecei a andar e ela me parou - Não tão rápido Fabray, você vai entrar e vai direto pro quarto de hóspedes! Okey?

- Sim senhora - Eu brinquei batendo continência.

Ela me acompanhou até o quarto, pra onde tinha transferido tudo que eu precisaria para me arrumar.

- Por que esse vestido?- Era um vestido curto, verde escuro.

- Eu acho que você fica linda nele e... - Ela disse erguendo as sobrancelhas como se esperasse que eu terminasse a frase.

- Eu usava ele no nosso primeiro beijo, no nosso primeiro encontro...

- Você acaba de ganhar mais um ponto comigo. Lembrar de detalhes é muito importante pra manter um relacionamento funcionando.

Eu revirei os olhos para a forma sistemática dela encarar as coisas.

- Rach, o que você vai usar? Nada mais justo que eu escolher sua roupa não é?

Ela levou a mão ao queixo e fingiu pensar.

- Certo! O que você quer senhorita Fabray?

- Você ainda tem a roupa da Olivia Newton?

- Quinn!

- Brincadeirinha! - Eu ergui as mãos em rendição - Na verdade eu pensava naquele vestido preto simples que você usou nessa mesma noite.

- Mas ele é tão.. Simples!

E abracei sua cintura e dei um beijo na sua bochecha.

- Sim, mas foi nele que você estava quando me beijou pela primeira vez e...

- Foi você quem me beijou! - Ela interrompeu.

- O que? De forma alguma! Eu sou inocente! Lembro dos seus lábios vindo na minha direção.

- Você me encurralou contra a piá! Q.

- Você adorou e me beijou!

- Você me perverteu!

- Você me seduziu, Rach!

- Fabray! Você não pode perder um discussão nunca?

- Assim como você também não gosta de perder. E eu ganhei essa.

- Claro que não! Eu só te beijei por que você me obrigou a isso.

- Por que? Eu te abracei e te encurralei? - Eu perguntei enquanto a empurrava até deixa-la encostada na porta - Desse jeito? E você fez o que?

- Eu.. - Ela sorriu e jogou seu braços ao redor do meu pescoço. - Eu fiz isso...

Ela juntou nossos lábios em um beijo apaixonado que pareceu levar horas...

- Rach...- Eu suspirei quando paramos para tomar fôlego - Se você continuar pegando na minha bunda desse jeito, a surpresa de natal vai ficar pra amanhã...

Ela me deu um leve tapa no braço enquanto corava. Mas logo se aproximou mais e sussurrou no meu ouvido:

- Você sabe o quanto eu adoro sua bunda, Fabray. Pedir pra eu não colocar as mãos nela, é como tirar doce de criança.

Eu sorri de forma marota e arquei as sobrancelhas.

- Garanto que depois do nosso jantarl você vai se sentir como uma criança na fantástica fabrica de chocolates.

Ela fitou o chão e sorriu envergonhada.

- Aposto que vou.

Nessa hora eu congelei. Quer dizer, aqueles sinais que ela estava enviando significavam...?

- Rach, você...

Ela colocou um dedo sobre meus lábios, fazendo-me calar.

- Quinn, tome seu banho, se troque, se arrume, venho te buscar daqui uma hora.

- Você vai pra casa se arrumar?

- Não. Estranhamente eu trouxe exatamente a roupa que você pediu. - Ela sorria cantando vitória - Estarei no seu quarto.

Rachel me deu um leve beijo antes de sair pela porta. Retornando segundos depois para completar:

- E não ouse descer, ou tentar espiar, okey? Tudo o que você precisa esta aqui. - Ela consultou o relógio - Te pego as 7, gata, esteja pronta.

Ela piscou um olho e saiu fechando a porta. Fiquei alguns minutos com cara de boba olhando na direção que ela estava. Eu realmente, estava completamente apaixonada por aquela menina.

Tomei um banho demorado, ainda com aquele sorriso idiota no rosto. Imaginando o tamanho da minha sorte por ter Rachel ao meu lado, a quem eu amava de todo o meu coração, e tinha certeza que meu sentimento era recíproco.

Coloquei o vestido do seu desejo, e fiz o possível para arrumar cabelo e maquiagem do mesmo jeito do nosso primeiro encontro. Terminei de dar os ultimo retoques quando ouvi batidas na porta. A abri devagar e não consegui manter a boca fechada quando a vi ali de pé, exatamente como há alguns meses atrás, desde o cabelo, a roupa, até o sorriso encantador nos lábios e aquele brilho nos olhos.

- Pronta para nosso encontro, Lady? - Ela disse com um sorriso torto.

- Sim, senhorita.

Estendi minha mão e ela entrelaçou nossos dedos. Eu olhei nossas mãos unidas e lembrei de quando fiz a mesma coisa, naquela fatídica noite. De quando perdi o fôlego com aquele pequeno gesto, de como tudo fez sentido quando senti seu toque suave.

- Quinn, onde você está?

Ela me despertou dos meus devaneios.

- Estava naquela noite, Rach... Sabia que um simples toque você faz todo meu mundo valer a pena? Eu sinto uma paz indescritível só de sentir você perto de mim.

Ela colocou um mão no meu rosto, mantendo a outra entrelaçada com a minha.

- Então não vou soltar nunca mais - Ela beijou meus lábios - Vamos, antes que o jantar esfrie... - Ela concluiu me puxando em direção as escadas.

- Deixe eu adivinhar...

- Exato! Acho bom você não se lambuzar muito hoje.

Chegamos até o térreo, que estava com todas as luzes apagadas. Apenas a sala de estar e a sala de jantar estavam iluminadas, haviam velas colocadas em lugares estratégicos.

- Rach... - Eu não conseguia falar nada.

- Você não gostou? - Ela perguntou insegura.

- Eu... Amei...- Me virei pra ela - Você é perfeita! Eu me pergunto todos os dias o que eu fiz pra te merecer.

- Você é simplesmente você. Você merece tudo isso.

Jantamos em um silêncio confortável. Interrompido apenas, por alguns risos por conta de uma ou outra mancha de molho. Mas durante todo o jantar não tiramos os olhos uma da outra. Eram olhares de admiração, contemplação.. Adoração.

Ao fim, ela me puxou até a sala, onde nos sentamos com duas taças de vinho. Namoramos, rimos, relembramos histórias felizes, história tristes. Até que ela tirou a taça da minha mão.

- Okey, chega disso. Não queremos ficar bêbadas nessa noite especial, não é?

- De jeito nenhum! - Eu sorri.

Ela se levantou e foi até o aparelho de som, depois me estendeu a mão, e com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e com um sorriso maroto disse:

- Me concede o prazer dessa dança?

- Claro.

A segurei pela cintura, enquanto ela abraçava meu pescoço. Nos movíamos lentamente, no ritmo da música, enquanto cantarolávamos a letra nos olhando nos olhos.

_She_  
_May be the face I can't forget._  
_A trace of pleasure or regret_  
_May be my treasure or the price I have to pay._  
_She may be the song that summer sings._  
_May be the chill that autumn brings._  
_May be a hundred different things_  
_Within the measure of a day._

_She_  
_May be the beauty or the beast._  
_May be the famine or the feast._  
_May turn each day into a heaven or a hell._  
_She may be the mirror of my dreams._  
_A smile reflected in a stream_  
_She may not be what she may seem_  
_Inside her shell_

- Rach...

- Hum?

- Eu amo você...

- Eu também te amo... Demais... Demais - Ela sussurrou contra me pescoço.

_She who always seems so happy in a crowd._  
_Whose eyes can be so private and so proud_  
_No one's allowed to see them when they cry._  
_She may be the love that cannot hope to last_  
_May come to me from shadows of the past._  
_That I'll remember till the day I die_

Ela fitou meu rosto, e pude perceber que ela chorava. Então eu sequei suas lágrimas, e recitei o último verso da canção em voz alta, enquanto a musica rolava ao fundo.

- Ela...  
Talvez a razão pela qual eu vivo  
O porquê e pelo que eu estou vivendo  
Aquela que eu cuidarei nos tempos e nas horas mais difíceis  
Eu pegarei as risadas e as lágrimas dela  
E farei delas todas as minhas lembranças  
Para onde ela for, eu tenho que estar lá  
O sentido da minha vida é ela...

_She, she, she_

_

* * *

_

** N/A: Eu resolvi parar esse capitulo por aqui só pra 'judiar' de vcs. hahah. Mentira... Quero preparar bem a cena da primeira vez, e vai lá, ficou fofo até aí, né?**

**Essa música eh daquele filme " Notting Hill" com a Julia Roberts. É lindaaa, pode parecer meio brega, mas é perfeita pra situação.. Da dança e tal.. Bem romantica. Enfim, eu amo essa música também.  
**

**E olhaaaaaa só oq cometários fazem... Já atualizei! Comentei que logo posto mais =p  
**


	16. Nicest Thing

N/A: Oi gente! Primeiro de tudo: Feliz Natal, atrasado. Eu queria mesmo ter postado esse capitulo ontem, afinal ele acontece na noite de natal e enfim.. Só que eu viajei, e tudo foi muito corrido. Consegui escreve-lo apenas hoje. Espero que gostem...

Um aviso: Cuidado! Esse capitulo esta bem..._ Meloso_.. Em todos os sentidos! ahahahahahahahahaha

* * *

Uma canção calma e uma voz conhecida por mim invadiu a sala. Rachel, sorriu antes de dizer inaudivelmente "Pra você ", ela me empurrou sentada no sofá e sobrepôs a voz de Kate Nash com a sua própria.

_"All I know is that you're so nice_

_You're the nicest thing I've seen_

_I wish that we could give it a go_

_See if we could be something"_

Eu coloquei um sorriso bobo nos lábios, enquanto a vi cantando com os olhos fechados, passando tanta verdade e sentimento nas suas palavras, quanto eu jamais a vi fazendo antes.

_"I wish I was your favorite girl_

_I wish you thought I was the reason you are in the world_

_I wish my smile was your favorite kind of smile_

_I wish the way that I dress was your favorite kind of style_

_I wish you couldn't figure me out_

_But you'd always wanna know what I was about_

_I wish you'd hold my hand when I was upset_

_I wish you'd never forget the look on my face when we first met_

_I wish you had a favorite beauty spot that you loved secretly_

_'Cause it was on a hidden bit that nobody else could see_

_Basically, I wish that you loved me_

_I wish that you needed me_

_I wish that you knew when I said two sugars, actually I meant three_

_I wish that without me your heart would break_

_I wish that without me you'd be spending the rest of your nights awake_

_I wish that without me you couldn't eat_

_I wish I was the last thing on your mind before you went to sleep_

_All I know is that you're the nicest thing I've ever seen_

_And I wish we could see if we could be something_

_And I wish we could see if we could be something"_

Aquele sorriso bobo não saiu dos meus lábios durante toda a canção. Mas agora ele estava um tanto molhado pela quantidade de lágrimas que eu derramava.

Depois de alguns segundos em que a observei ali de pé , sorrindo com os olhos repletos de lágrimas, abri os braços e sussurrei "vem cá". Ela veio e sentou no meu colo, frente a frente a mim, nós apenas nos abraçamos. O radio já tocava outra canção, à qual eu já não dava importância. Tudo que eu podia perceber era aquele corpo contra o meu, aquele perfume adocicado que saia de seus cabelos, aquele amor dentro do meu peito, dentro do meu corpo inteiro, dentro do meu mundo. Minha vida naquele momento se resumia a ama-la.

Ela então se afastou um pouco, de maneira que podia encarar meu olhos.

- Eu quero você, Quinn.

- Eu sou sua.

- Eu quero você de todas as maneiras possíveis.

Eu não consegui responder, só consegui beija-la.

Ela quebrou o beijo, se levantou e me estendeu a mão, me puxando e me guiando até meu quarto.

Quando ela abriu a porta, eu quase perdi o chão. O lugar estava sendo iluminado por diversas velas, que exalavam um aroma doce. Na cama estavam espalhadas diversas pétalas de rosas.

- Rachel, como você fez isso?

- Eu faria qualquer coisa por você. - Ela me respondeu sorrindo...

Eu me aproximei a abraçando pela cintura . Depois de alguns minutos de um beijo apaixonado a guiei até a cama, fazendo-a se deitar e me deitando ao seu lado, com meio corpo sobre ela. A olhei nos olhos e acariciando seu rosto me declarei.

- Você é minha garota preferida, Rachel Berry. Eu tenho certeza que você é a razão pela qual eu estou vivendo. Eu simplesmente amo te ver sorrir. Quando eu vejo você sorrindo tudo na minha volta perde a importância, ele é com certeza meu sorriso preferido. Eu te amo exatamente como você , suas roupas, seu estilo, eles deixam você mais adorável ainda. Eu aprendi muito sobre você nos últimos meses, mas cada novo detalhe que eu descubro só me leva a querer explorar mais a pessoa maravilhosa que você é , eu sempre quero te conhecer mais e mais... Eu sempre estarei aqui por você , sempre, pra te beijar, te abraçar ou apenas segurar a sua mão quando você precisar...

Eu suspirei.

- Quinn...

- Eu também amo a sua mania de falar demais... Mas eu ainda não terminei..

Eu falei com um falso tom bravo. Ela riu.

- Certo!

- Eu nunca.. Jamais vou esquecer do dia em que eu realmente vi seu olhar pela primeira vez. Aquele dia, depois da aula em que Mr Shue nos passou aquela lição. Eu enxerguei tanto nos seus olho... Bom, ainda não descobri uma marquinha na sua pele, que só eu posso ver. Mas tem mil coisas em você que só eu enxergo... Você sabe, eu entendo sua manias, seus defeitos só fazem eu gostar mais de você , diria até que são minha parte preferida...

Rachel sorriu, ela já havia me contado que um dia Mr Shue disse a ela que ela encontraria alguém com aquela característica.

- ...Eu amo você , Rach. Amo de todo meu coração! Eu preciso de você, como nunca precisei de ninguém em toda minha vida. Quando estamos longe tudo perde o sentido... Você sabe, eu mal consigo dormir, eu só penso em você . Eu não o penso em você só antes de dormir, mas durante o sono também, você habita quase todos meus sonhos...

Eu suspirei novamente, arrumando maneiras de dizer o que precisava naquele momento. Limpei minhas lágrimas e as dela também, me levantei e fiz ela se sentar na cama, corri até o quarto de hospedes e peguei o presente de Natal dela. Voltando ao quarto, me sentei a seu lado, de maneira que ficamos quase frente a frente.

- Rachel, eu amo você , sei que isso soa repetitivo, mas é o mais próximo de descrever como eu me sinto em relação a você em apenas um frase.

- Eu sei como é, Quinn, eu amo você também - Ela sorriu e me beijou brevemente.

- Então... Continuando - Eu respirei profundamente - Eu tenho tanto orgulho de dizer a todos que você minha namorada, eu não contei aos meus pais ainda, mas não por você, por mim, eu sei o que vai acontecer e eu preciso me preparar pra isso. Mas você , você é motivo de orgulho pra mim. Por isso...

Eu mesmo desembrulhei a pequena caixa e a abri, oferecendo a ela, que já levava uma mão a boca de surpresa.

- Eu quero que nós sejamos mais que namoradas. Eu quero que você seja minha amiga, minha namorada, minha amante... Rachel, eu quero que você seja minha mulher.

- Quinn você...

- Rachel, case-se comigo. Eu sei que somos jovens, isso não precisa acontecer agora, eu só preciso ter a certeza de que em um futuro não tão longe daqui, você queira ser minha. E só minha.

Ela parecia chocada, com os olhos arregalados olhando de mim para o anel.

- Pelo amor de deus, babe, fale alguma coisa!

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, e meu coração quase parou, mas logo ela disse.

- Isso um sonho?

- Sim, meu sonho, você e eu, pra todo sempre... Até que a morte nos separe e todas aquelas coisas.. O que você diz?

- Sim! Claro que sim! Claro que eu quero meu casar com você , Quinn!

Eu sorri e puxei delicadamente sua mão, já em posse do anel, que coloquei em seu dedo.

- Lindo! - Ela o admirou.- Agora espere um momento.

Ela se inclinou e pegou uma pequena caixinha no criado mudo. A abriu e me ofereceu.

Eu quase perdi os sentidos quando vi um anel muito parecido com o que estava no dedo dela.

- Rachel, eu não acredito que...

- Apesar de você ter estragado meus planos. E o meu discurso não chegar nem perto do seu. Eu queria dizer algumas coisas... Eu não era feliz antes de você entrar na minha vida. Eu fingia pra mim mesma que era, mas a verdade que eu era sozinha, era incompleta. Você chegou e tomou conta da minha vida. Você me completou. Eu não pensei que fosse capaz de sentir algo tão forte por uma pessoa. Quinn, eu faria qualquer coisa por você, usando mais um clichê: Eu mataria e morreria por você . Estar com você me basta, por isso... Eu sei sim que somos jovens, eu não quero apressar as coisas, eu só queria, através desse anel te mostrar e mostrar pra todos, que nós nos pertencemos e que isso nunca vai mudar. Eu quero que você seja minha noiva, por que eu quero que você seja a única da minha vida. Você é única pra mim, Quinn...

- Rach... - Claro que eu não conseguia falar nada. Rachel se inclinou colocando o anel no meu dedo também. Ambas nos encaramos, chorando e rindo ao mesmo tempo. Dessa vez foi ela quem secou minhas lágrimas. Então se levantou e ficou em pé na minha frente. Demorou alguns segundos pra descobrir o que ela pretendia quando levou as mãos as costas. Ela abriu o vestido que deslizou pelo seu corpo e caiu aos seus pés. Involuntariamente eu lambi os lábios com aquela visão. Ela usava um conjunto de renda preta, seu corpo bronzeado, com tudo no lugar, era um lindo. Depositei breves beijou no seu abdômen e em suas mãos ates que ela me puxasse de maneira que eu ficasse em pé na sua frente. Ela me abraçava e me beijava com desejo percebi que sua mão buscava o zíper nas minhas costa. Sorri contra seus lábios quando finalmente senti o feixe do meu vestido se abrir. Ela se afastou e passando as mãos pelos meus ombros fez o vestido deslizar para o chão também revelando minha lingerie também de renda, com um tom verde claro. Ela fitou todo meu corpo, eu vi o desejo tomando conta dos seus olhos escuros, antes que eles voltassem a encarar os meus.

- Você é linda, Quinn.

- Você é que é - Eu respondi antes de abraça-la e novamente beijar seus lábios.

Ela gemeu quando abandonei sua boca e desci pelo seu pescoço. Sua mão subiu pelo meu abdômen e chegou aos meus seios, ela os acariciou ainda sob o sutiã, arrancando gemidos da minha garganta.

- Você quer mesmo fazer isso? - Eu perguntei, não queria pressiona-la.

- Claro, Quinn. Você é minha noiva, não esperava que eu fosse querer esperar o casamento não é?

Eu sorri e soltei um falso suspiro de alivio.

- Confesso que tive medo disso.

Ela olhou pra mim por algum tempo antes de levar aos mãos novamente a minhas costas, e começar a tirar meu sutiã.

- Eu quero você agora. Eu preciso de você. - Ela beijava meu colo.

- Eu estou aqui, e sempre estarei aqui pra você - Eu respondi vendo meu sutiã sendo arremessado para longe.

Rachel se inclinou e mordiscou meu seio, o desejo já ocupava todo meu corpo, eu joguei minha cabeça para trás gemendo seu nome. Ela subiu beijando meu pescoço, até que encarou meu olhos novamente.

- Eu amo meu nome sendo dito dessa maneira...

- É? Eu quero experimentar a sensação também - Então me livrei do seu sutiã também, eu ouvia ela gemer meu nome, enquanto eu beijava, chupava e lambia seus seios já rígidos. Ela estava certa, aquilo era música para os ouvidos. Me ergui e disse em seu ouvido - Isso realmente fantástico e eu quero mais, muito mais. - Dito isso, a deitei delicadamente na cama, já me deitando sobre ela, sem nunca perder o contato visual.

Eu ri da maneira com ela me olhava e mordia os lábios em sinal de nervosismo.

- Eu vou fazer da maneira mais gentil possível, você sabe, Rach, não precisa ficar nervosa...

- Eu confio em você pra isso, Q. Eu só tenho receio, e não tenho experiência alguma... Eu não sei ao certo o que fazer...

- É intuitivo, babe. - Eu dei um sorriso maroto- Além do mais, eu também não tenho experiência, você sabe, foi só uma vez e eu estava bêbada. Logo estaremos nos descobrindo, juntas.

Ela sorriu, balançando a cabeça em concordância. Me inclinei e capturei novamente os seus lábios, depois distribui beijos pelo seu pescoço, seu colo, o vale dos seus seios. Sua respiração já estava alterada, quando me inclinei sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Eu sempre me perguntei qual o seu gosto, Rachel, eu quero muito muito provar... - Eu disse com a voz mais sexy que consegui. Me afastei para vê-la balançar a cabeça positivamente, sem esconder o desejo em sua expressão.

Com o sinal positivo, em me inclinei para fazer meu caminho de beijos em seu corpo novamente.

Beijei sua boca, seu pescoço, seus seios, seu abdômen, então me levantei brevemente levei as mãos a sua calcinha, perceber o quanto já estava molhada fez minha excitação aumentar. A retirei, mordendo os lábios. Jogando a peça para longe, voltei minha atenção ao seu corpo, observei cada parte dele, antes de olhar para seu rosto.

- Você é linda... - Eu disse antes de me posicionar em meio as sua pernas. Depositei beijos pelas suas coxas, antes de chegar ao meu objetivo final.

Era doce.

Eu lambia, chupava e beijava enquanto sentia Rachel se contorcer embaixo de mim. Senti suas mãos no meu cabelo, me incentivando a continuar.

Sentindo que era a hora, levei os dedos ao seu sexo e massageei enquanto olhava pra ela aguardando aprovação para avançar. Ela fez que sim com cabeça, então deslizei dois dedos pra dentro dela que gemeu e se contorceu.

- Tudo bem? - Perguntei.

- Sim, continua...

Então o fiz, bombeava meus dedos dentro dela e tomava sua virgindade, enquanto ela gemia meu nome com a voz cada vez mais falha. Até que a senti ficando tensa, seus músculos se contraindo ao redor dos meus dedos já muito molhados. Ela então gemeu uma ultima vez e relaxou, eu me deitei ao seu lado, ela me olhava com ar de contemplação, enquanto eu lambia meus dedos.

- Você é uma delicia - Eu ri acompanhada por ela.

- Quinn... Me abraça? - Ela disse já se aconchegando no meu corpo.

Permaneci ali a segurando, até que voltasse ao seu normal, então ela inverteu as posições ficando por cima de mim, me beijando e já tentando se livrar da minha calcinha. Se posicionou ao meu lado, retirando rapidamente a peça, depois contemplou meu corpo, como eu fiz com o dela.

- Uaau. - Foi tudo o que ela disse enquanto lambia os lábios. Ela se inclinou, beijando meus seios e desceu beijando todo meu corpo, pulando seu objetivo final, distribuiu beijos pelas minhas pernas e coxas.

Quando senti seus lábios contra meu sexo, todo o ar saiu dos meus pulmões, revirava os olhos e jogava a cabeça pra trás, enquanto pressionava meu quadril contra seu rosto. Ela podia não ter experiência, mas sabia exatamente o que fazer. Senti que não aguentaria por muito tempo quando senti sua língua me penetrando, gritava seu nome e segurava seus cabelos. Quando algo como um choque elétrico percorreu meu corpo e tudo a minha volta perdeu o sentido por alguns segundos, eu sussurrei seu nome. Cai em êxtase na cama, e logo senti seu corpo sobre o meu, fitei seu rosto e vi que ela chorava.

- Essa foi a coisa mais linda que eu já vi.

Eu sorri e puxei seu rosto, beijando seus lábios e sentindo meu próprio gosto neles.

Depois de mais um tempo abraçadas eu ri contra seu pescoço.

- Rachel...

- Hum?

- Eu encontrei a marquinha... Nas sua coxa esquerda... Ela é linda!

Ela riu também. E cantarolou:

_"All I know is that you're so nice_  
_You're the nicest thing I've seen"_

Antes eu queria, naquele momento eu tinha certeza. Eu passaria o resto da minha vida com ela. Ela era única.

* * *

N/A: Inicialmente, eu terminaria a história por aí. Mar eu arrumei um motivo pra isso ter sido escrito em primeira pessoa.

Então! Por que você acha que a Quinn escreveu isso? Quando? POR FAVOR me respondam... Eu preciso saber se minha ideia não é muito clichê.

Em todo caso.

Muitos comentários = Capitulos postados mais rápido.

Poucos comentários = Demora.

Simples! ;D


	17. In My Life

N/A: Oi galëres! =D

Beatles e a música com a declaração de amor mais linda de todos os tempos. _"In my life... I'll love you more."_

* * *

Era o último dia do ano. Minha mãe me acordou cedo, já que naquela noite ela e meu estariam recebendo toda a familia e mais alguns amigos. Eu sabia que aquela festa era uma forma de mostrar para todo mundo que nós voltamos a ser uma familia unida, feliz... Perfeita. O que era um mentira, claro.

Me sentei em frente ao notebook. Rachel havia upado um novo video, abri um sorriso quando li a descrição:

"Pra você, sim, você!"

Fiquei alguns segundos olhando aquelas palavras antes de dar inicio ao video.

Rachel começou a falar:

- Em primeiro lugar, espero que se você não fique brava por eu estar divulgando esse video. Eu sei que eu disse que queria que ele fosse apenas uma lembrança para nós duas, mas eu achei justo que todos soubessem que em toda a minha vida, você é o que eu mais amo.

Houve um corte, e eu apareci sentada na cama de Rachel, que saiu de trás da câmera e me puxou pela mão, de modo que eu ficasse em pé na sua frente.

- Rachel, pra que isso mesmo?

- Eu quero ter algo pra mostrar para nossos netos.

- Okey. - Eu sorri me vendo revirar os olhos no video. - Qual a minha parte?

- Todas. Cantaremos juntas o tempo todo, você sabe, é uma metáfora e ...

- Metáforas são importantes. Certo - Eu abracei sua cintura - Cantaremos a música inteira juntas, assim como estaremos juntas pro resto de nossas vidas. - Eu me virei para a câmera - Estão vendo queridos netinhos?

Rachel sorriu e se virou para dar inicio a música no radio, depois se voltou para mim outra vez, segurando minhas mãos. Eu sorri ao constatar - outra vez - Que nós ficamos muito bem juntas.

_"There are places I remember all my life,_

_Though some have changed,_

_Some forever, not for better,_

_Some have gone and some remain."_

Nossas vozes combinando perfeitamente, e nossos olhares sempre em contato_. _Adorável.

_"All these places had their moments_

_With lovers and friends I still can recall._

_Some are dead and some are living._

_In my life I've loved them all"_

Era realmente muito fácil perceber o amor nos nossos olhos.

_"But of all these friends and lovers,_

_There is no one compares with you,_

_And these memories lose their meaning_

_When I think of love as something new."_

Nesse momento Rachel soltou minhas mãos e colocou os braços sobre meus ombros, enquanto permaneci com as mãos em sua cintura. Nos já chorávamos, sorriamos e cantávamos ao mesmo tempo.

_"Though I know I'll never lose affection_

_For people and things that went before,_

_I know I'll often stop and think about them,_

_In my life I'll love you more._

_In my life I'll love you more."_

A melodia acabou e nós nos inclinamos em um beijo.

- Rach, Acho que isso nossos netos não iriam querer ver.

- Certo.

Ela correu em direção a câmera e o video chegou ao fim. Rolei a tela e ri dos comentários:

- Céus! Esse video deveria ter um aviso... "Não veja de estômago cheio". É nauseante. - Santana.

- OMG! Vejo imagens na minha mente do que vocês fizeram naquela cama depois disso. Tãão quente. - Puck.

- Vocês já tem netos? Por que não nos apresentaram? Eu posso leva-los para verem os patos. - Britt

Fiquei algum tempo encarando a tela com um sorriso idiota antes de me dar conta que precisava tomar banho, antes de descer e ajudar na preparação da festa.

Demorei um bom tempo no chuveiro, coloquei o roupão e sai para terminar de me vestir no quarto, para minha surpresa encontre meu pai sentado na cama, me olhando com ódio nos olhos. Após alguns segundos, entendi o que havia acontecido ao perceber o notebook ao seu lado na cama. Havia chegado a hora da verdade.

- O que diabos significa isso?

- Pai eu p...

- Não me chame de "Pai". Agora me explique, que inferno! O que você esta fazendo com sua vida?

- Eu amo ela.

Meu pai deu uma gargalhada irônica antes de me fitar com os olhos frios novamente.

- Você é uma aberração. - Ele sussurrou, eu permanecia sem poder me mover, aquilo doeu muito mais do que eu esperava.

Vendo que eu não fazia nenhum movimento ele se levantou, cerrando os punhos.

- VOCÊ É UMA ABERRAÇÃO!

Eu me encolhi quando ele pegou o notebook e o arremessou na parede ao meu lado, não me acertando por pouco.

- Pai... - Eu chorei.

- NÃO ME CHAME DE PAI!- Ele se aproximou - Você não é mais minha filha.

Ele agarrou meus braços e me lançou na direção da cama.

- Você só envergonhou essa familia. Eu preferia que você nunca tivesse nascido.

Aquilo foi a gota da agua, tudo o que eu havia sofrido durante anos veio a tona. Eu me sentei e olhei no fundo dos olhos do homem que um dia eu chamei de "meu herói".

- E eu preferia nunca ter nascido a ter tido você como pai.

Ele balançou a cabeça desacreditado.

- Olhe pra essa casa. Nunca deixei nada te faltar.

Eu ri sarcasticamente, depois voltei a olhar magoada.

- Nunca? Eu sempre tive todas as coisas que eu quis é verdade. Coisas materiais. Mas eu nunca tive amor, carinho, compreensão. Você nunca foi um pai de verdade. Sempre preocupado com as aparências, sempre tentando passar a ideia de familia perfeita. Mas essa familia sempre foi um lixo, eu e minha irmã sempre fomos obrigadas a fazer o que você queria, e nunca o que nós queríamos de verdade... Você acha que ela casou feliz com o primeiro que apareceu por que? Por que ela deu graças de ficar longe do senhor, do seu egocentrismo, da sua bebedeira, da sua hipocrisia.

Ele se aproximou e me deu um tapa no rosto. Eu coloquei a mão sobre o local, sentido-o arder, mas voltei a sorrir e virei o outro lado pra ele.

- _"Ao que te ferir numa face, oferece-lhe também a outra", _é isso que diz a bíblia não é? - Meu pai se afastou alguns passos.

- Como você ousa trazer a tona o livro sagrado, sendo que você o desonra de todas as maneiras.

Eu gargalhei com raiva nos olhos.

- Acho que que você deveria ler com mais atenção, Sr Fabray. O livro sagrado diz várias coisas. Sabia que ter vícios é um pecado? Acho que o senhor estava bêbado quando leu essa parte, provavelmente.

Ele avançou em minha direção mas eu fui mais rápida e me afastei dele. Ele parou e me olhou com ira nos olhos.

- Você não sabe o que esta falando.

- Sei sim. Você me fazia ler a bíblia quase todo dia, esqueceu? Ah, sim, lembrei de uma parte bem importante também, ela diz que se deitar com qualquer outra que não seja sua esposa é um pecado muito grave, o senhor sabia disso? Acho que não né? Estava ocupado demais fodendo outra mulheres...

- CALE-SE!

- Sim, eu sei que o senhor traia minha mãe enquanto ela estava cuidando da casa. Você batia nela depois pra aliviar sua consciência... Me diga, como um hipócrita como o senhor consegue deitar a cabeça no travesseiro e descansar sabendo que faz sua familia infeliz? É por isso que precisa do álcool?

- CHEGA!

Ele correu na minha direção, e dessa vez conseguiu me encurralar, envolveu uma mão no meu pescoço me pressionando contra a parede. Apesar da falta de ar, eu não conseguia parar de falar aquelas coisas que segurei durante tanto tempo.

- Vai fazer o que agora? Me matar? Isso é pecado também!

- Eu disse pra se calar! - Eu o vi cerrar o punho da outra mão, e fechei os olhos esperando o impacto.

- O que você esta fazendo, papai?

Senti o aperto do pescoço aliviar ao ouvir a voz conhecida da minha irmã, lembrei que ela chegaria naquela manhã para a festa.

- Saia daqui, Suzi.

- Não! O que o senhor esta fazendo com minha irmã?

- Ela não é sua irmã mais. Ela é uma aberração.

- Eu exijo saber o que esta acontecendo.

Meu pai me soltou se virando pra encarar minha irmã.

- O que esta acontecendo? Acontece que Quinn não estava satisfeita em sujar o nome da familia dando a luz a um filho bastardo, e agora virou... Virou...

- Gay! - Eu gritei vendo que ele não conseguiria falar. Minha irmã levou a mão a boca em choque - É isso, eu estou completamente apaixonada por uma garota. A propósito nós estamos noivas.

Meu pai bufou e se virou pra vir em minha direção novamente, mas fomos surpreendidos por minha irmã que correu para ficar entre nós.

- Pare, papai, o senhor não vai encostar um dedo nela.

- Suzi, saia da minha frente, é uma ordem.

- Eu não sigo mais suas ordens papai. Você desgraçou a vida da minha mãe. Fez isso com boa parte da minha, me obrigando a casar com o primeiro que apareceu, mas eu tive sorte... E eu não vou deixar que o senhor destrua a vida da minha irmã, por conta dos seus valores hipócritas e idiotas.

Minha irmã se virou pra mim e continuou.

- Quinn, eu só fiquei sabendo de tudo que aconteceu com você, depois que a mãe descobriu os podres do papai e te chamou de volta pra casa. Eu sinto muito nunca ter vindo em seu socorro, mas eu pensei que tudo estava bem... Eu sinto muito, você me perdoa? - Eu comecei a chorar e balançar a cabeça positivamente, minha irmã me abraçou e continuou - Eu juro pra você, ele não vai te ferir mais...

Me pai bateu palmas.

- Pois bem, se é assim eu não tenho mais filha nenhuma.

- Como assim? Não tem filha nenhuma, querido o que esta acontecendo? - Minha mãe entrou no quarto.

- Você sabia disso, Judy? Essa aberração é um sapatão nojento...

- Não fale assim dela! - Minha irmã gritou ainda me abraçando.

- E Suzi resolveu compactuar com essa blasfêmia. O que nos deixa sem filha alguma.

Minha mãe levou as mãos ao peito e se sentou na cama.

- Você tem trinta minutos pra deixar essa casa, acho que você lembra da ultima vez, não é? Usarei o temporizador do microondas. E você Suzi, se já escolheu seu lado, saiba que não é mais bem vinda nessa casa. Vamos Judy.

Minha mãe o acompanhou quase mecânicamente, quando estava próxima a porta, eu sussurrei

- Mamãe... Não faça isso... Outra vez. Não me dê as costas.

Ela parou por alguns instantes, depois se virou, e disse como quem acaba de reunir forças pra lutar contra algo.

- Espere um minuto filha, eu já volto.

Suzi me olhou dando de ombros.

- Melhor começar a arrumar suas coisas, depois decidimos o que faremos, você tem lugar para ficar?

Eu puxei a mala do guarda-roupas e arrumava minhas coisas, enquanto falava.

- Sim sim, acho que tenho... Eu realmente planejava contar pra eles em breve, e já havia combinado de alugar um apartamento com Santana, quando começássemos a trabalhar daqui duas semanas. Eu sabia que ele reagiria assim, mas doeu mais do que eu imaginava... Mais do que da ultima vez.

- Você sabe como o papai é... Mas Quinn. Você me tem agora, você não esta sozinha.

- Obrigada... Eu senti sua falta.

- Eu também senti a sua. Mas eu não imagina que a situação estava assim, eu devia ter imaginado que ele faria da sua vida um inferno. Mas sempre te achei mais forte que eu... E eu estava certa. Tenho orgulho de você, Q. Por você não ter se deixado levar por ele, por você lutar contra isso. Sendo quem você é...

Eu sorri um sorriso triste. Depois de alguns minutos, ela voltou a falar.

- Então, quem é ela? Santana?

- Oh, não, não. Ela é Rachel... Rachel Berry.

- Berry? Não é a menina de quem você sempre reclamava desde a sétima série?

- Sim... É uma longa história... Mas, você não tem nada contra isso? Você e seu Lucas são religiosos... E...

- Quinn, nós realmente não temos problemas quanto a isso. Lucas tem um irmão gay... Nós aprendemos a lidar com essa questão.

- Oh.

Minutos depois minha mãe entrou no quarto, apreensiva.

- Quinn, Suzi. Eu, preciso me desculpar com vocês, eu sei que fui uma péssima mãe, deixando o pai de vocês controlar nossas vidas da maneira como ele bem quis. Eu só quero dizer que eu sinto muito.

Ela começou a chorar compulsivamente, eu e Suzi a abraçamos dizendo que estava tudo bem. Nós sabíamos que no fundo a mulher não tinha culpa nenhuma, além de ser submissa ao marido.

- Eu não queria que você tivesse que sair de casa Quinn - Mamãe falou já mais calma - Mas seu pai, bem, eu o amo apesar de tudo. Mas eu consegui convencê-lo a não deixar você ao léu. Nós vamos te sustentar até que você tenha seus 18 anos.

- Não mãe. Eu não quero o dinheiro dele. - Vi minha sorrir orgulhosa pra mim - Eu posso me manter sozinha.

- Não Quinn, de maneira alguma. Você vai aceitar isso, como um forma de compensar tudo o que ele já fez. Eu só quero que você tenha uma boa vida..,

- É verdade Q. Apesar de admirar essa sua decisão. É melhor que você aceite. Se manter sozinha na sua idade é muito difícil , eu não quero você passando necessidade - Suzi disse.

- Por favor, Quinn. Faça isso por mim - Minha mãe apelou.

- Tudo bem - Eu ergui as mãos em rendição. Suspirei. - Mas, como você conseguiu convence-lo a isso?

- Eu o ameacei. Assim como eu preciso dele. Ele precisa de mim também.

Ouvimos o sinal do microondas, e me apressei a terminar de arrumar tudo mais minha mãe me acalmou.

- Tudo bem, fiz ele parar com essa baboseira de trinta minutos também. Pode pegar tudo que quiser, o carro inclusive.

- Obrigada por não me abandonar, mãe.

- Eu amo vocês filhas. Vocês são as coisas mais preciosas da minha vida.

Terminei de arrumar as malas pra deixar aquela casa pela última vez. Quando entrei no carro da minha irmã e meu cunhado e eles me perguntaram para onde eu ir, eu resisti a tentação de correr para os braços de Rachel, ela provavelmente estaria com a familia e eu não queria atrapalhar. Então disquei o numero de Santana. Expliquei a situação e estranhamente ela pediu para encontra-la no parque.

- Então, onde estaremos indo?

- Bom, Santana me disse que esta em um parque, podemos ir até lá, explicamos a situação, já que é importante agilizar nossos planos, então podemos buscar algo para comer.

- Gostei dos planos sobre a comida. - Meu cunhado disse sorrindo, já era passada a hora do almoço, e ele também haviam sido expulso pelo meu pai. Lucas ficou um tanto revoltado quando minha irmã contou que meu pai tentou me agredir e chamo-o de "covarde" em alto e bom som, na cara dele. Nunca vi meu pai com tanta raiva sem poder fazer nada. Lucas era consideravelmente mais forte que ele. Então a única coisa que disse foi o tradicional "Saia da minha casa".

Chegando ao parque encontrei Santana em um banco e para minha surpresa ela não estava sozinha.

- Bem, essas são Santana, Brittany... - Eu sorri apontando a menor das meninas- E essa é a Rachel, Rachel Berry. - Ela deu um sorriso tímido - Meninas, essa é minha irmã Suzi e meu cunhado Lucas.

Eles começaram a conversar, sobre assuntos que giravam em torno da ignorância do meu pai. Mas eu não pude deixar de notar que Rachel, não se aproximou de mim, e muito menos me olhou. Eu me aproximei e segurei sua mão.

- Podemos conversar? - Ela balançou a cabeça e eu a puxei para uma caminhada.

- Eu sinto muito pelo que aconteceu , Quinn.

- Não sinta. Estou melhor assim, estamos melhor assim. - Ela olhou ao longe sem me encarar - O que acontece, Rach? Você parece... Descontente.

- Por que você não me ligou? Não me avisou? Só correu pra Santana?

- Eu... Eu pensei que você estava com sua familia, não queria te preocupar e precisa avisar Santana para agilizar nossos planos, você sabe.

Percebendo que sua expressão ainda era de mágoa me posicionei em sua frente e segurei seu rosto com as mãos.

- Hey! Eu estou aqui. Estou feliz que você esta aqui. - Ela sorriu, e beijou meus lábios - Mas, a propósito, o que você esta fazendo aqui?

- Eu estava caminhando e encontrei Brit e Santana. Brit insistiu que eu alimentasse os patos com ela, logo depois você ligou... Meus pais viajaram essa manhã pra casa de um tio - Ela terminou insegura - Eles decidiram ontem a noite. Eu não te avisei por que sabia que seu pai não te liberaria da festa. Então planejei apenas usar esse tempo... Sozinha.

- Okey, você não estará mais sozinha. Não vai se livrar de mim tão cedo.

- Hey, garotas, será que podemos ir comer alguma coisa? - Meu cunhado gritou ao longe, e logo nos juntamos a eles.

Durante o almoço decidimos que passaríamos virada de ano na casa de Rachel. Era incrível como Suzi se deu bem com Rachel, ao passo que eu e meu cunhado descobrimos muitas afinidades. Santana e Brit também se adequaram bem ao grupo.

E pela primeira vez tive uma festa em familia realmente agradável.

- 10, 9 8... - Gritávamos juntos, os três casais estavam abraçados no jardim, - 7, 6, 5, 4 - Eu envolvi o rosto de Rachel nas mãos. - 3, 2, 1.

- Feliz ano novo, Baby- Então beijei seis lábios, quando nos afastamos percebi que ela chorava e não pude segurar as lágrimas também.

- Quero entrar em muitos anos novos assim, Quinn. Com você.

- Eu também, Rachel. Eu amo você.

- Eu tambén te amo Quinn.

Eu a abracei e encostando minha boca em seu ouvido cantarolei baixinho.

-"_In my life I've loved them all"_

_

* * *

_

N/A: Eu sei que não dei o meu melhor nesse capitulo. Mas fiz de coração.

Tá acabando Brazel. São as ultimas emoções!

Como você quer que essa história termine?

Tipo: Você decide!

Se você quer que alguém morra, ligue 765 4321

Se você quer que alguém mude de sexo, ligue 344 1124

Se você quer...


	18. Done

N/A:_ Oi._

_Eu sei, eu devo desculpas. Hãm, o que posso dizer? A história saturou. É... _

_Mas sim, eu darei um final a ela.  
_

* * *

Os meses que se seguiram foram difíceis, sim, apesar da ajuda financeira do meu pai, não era tão fácil manter um apartamento. Santana e eu trabalhavamos meio período e estudávamos. Mas concluímos o último ano com méritos.

Mas o período que se seguiu foi sem duvida o pior da minha vida. Sempre se espera que a época da faculdade seja épica, o ápice da vida de qualquer jovem. Mas não quando a pessoa que você mais ama no mundo esta a quilômetros de distância.

Santana e eu fomos aceitas em uma universidade de Los Angeles. E Rachel foi estudar em Nova York.

Eu não vou falar muito sobre essa fase. Tudo o que precisa ser dito é: Eu e Rachel estávamos distantes, em algum momento nós rompemos. Sim, eu aproveitei de fato essa época, assim como ela. Digamos que estávamos adquirindo experiências. Mas em momento nenhum eu deixei de amá-la, "mesmo enquanto ouvia meu nome sendo dito entre os gemidos de alguém que não era ela". Quem me disse essa frase foi ela própria, logo, não sinto remorso de usá-la agora.

Um mês antes de nos formarmos nós nos encontramos e reatamos com nosso noivado. Era obvio que isso aconteceria. Nós sabíamos que nosso rompimento era temporário, apenas para evitar maiores danos à nossa relação.

Hoje fazem 3 meses que me formei em Relações Públicas. Ainda estou morando em Los Angeles, pelo menos até amanhã. Minhas malas estão prontas. Estou de partida para New York. Ficarei uma semana em um hotel. Isso por que dentro de uma semana estarei me casando com Rachel Berry e indo construir a minha vida ao lado dela. Eu nem sequer consigo conter minha ansiedade.

Rachel esta no inicio de sua carreira, já fez alguns papeis importantes e é tida com uma "promessa". Quando nos casarmos, estarei assumindo o controle da carreira dela, através da agência que estou abrindo com Santana.

... O final desta história? Eu não sei. Eu só peço a Deus que chegue pelo menos perto do "felizes para sempre".

**Nota:**

**Rachel Berry** _(Em breve poderemos acrescentar um 'Fabray')_

_Quando comecei a escrever a nossa história, eu não fazia ideia do que faria com isso. E agora, aqui deitada, um dia antes da minha viagem para ficar para sempre ao seu lado. Eu decidi: Encare isso como um pequeno presente de casamento._

_Eu nunca vou conseguir expressar o tamanho do sentimento que tenho por você. Você sabe disso. Por mais que eu tente, nunca acho que foi o bastante._

_As vezes eu lembro... Certa vez, antes mesmo de nos envolvermos, ouvi você dizer (no meio de uma das suas divagações para o Glee Club) que você veio ao mundo para ser um estrela, para levar o seu talento à milhares de pessoas... Eu não duvido disso. Sei que você vai brilhar muito. Mas agora eu sei por que eu vim ao mundo. Para estar ao seu lado... Eu não me importo de ficar as margens dessa história, contando que eu seja a única a beijar seus lábios e olhar de perto seu sorriso banhado de lágrimas depois de mais uma apresentação épica._

_Nós ainda temos uma vida juntas. E eu desejo que eu possa ser a única a lhe trazer toda a felicidade do mundo daqui por diante._

_Sempre sua, com todo amor_

_Quinn Fabray_

* * *

N/A: Desculpa se não era isso que vocês esperavam, mas bem. Eu sinto muito... Eu não sei onde minha inspiração anda... Enfim... Mil desculpas.

Ps: Qualquer erro, me desculpem. Não consegui revisar...

o.o


End file.
